Diana Flips
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: A sequel to my other two gymnastics story. This story will lead-in to my upcoming Summer Olympics story. Rated M due to nudity and language. No flames or bad reviews allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at the gymnastics academy. They have been registered for the gymnastics as a matter of fact. They have never done gymnastics of course. This will be the first time that they will be doing it by the way. They are about to preparing for some gymnastics events. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be enjoying their first day of gymnastics academy.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Our first day at the gymnastics academy"

"I have never gone to this place, Di" said Sue.

"Me either" said Diana. "In fact, this is our first time that we have been here"

"Let's go inside" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went inside.

"A lot of girls are sitting on the floor, Di" said Sue.

"Let's go join them" said Diana.

"Good idea" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the floor.

"I can see Brianna, Lana, Brittney, Charissa, Taylor, Devin, Christina, Emily, Jean, Mandy, Bonnie, Michelle, Brenda, Harriet, Jane, Alex, Victoria, Barbara, two Maria's and Brooklyn" said Diana.

"Where are the Parker sisters as in Brandi and Aria?" Sue asked.

They saw Brandi and Aria entering the gymnastics academy.

"Good morning, girls" said Brandi. "Welcome to your first day of gymnastics"

"They are here now, Di" said Sue.

"I'm Brandi Parker" said Brandi. "And this is my sister Aria"

"We are your teacher, team captain and head coach" said Aria.

"Great to see that" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Brandi. "I would like to thank you girls for registering our gymnastics team"

"Our goal is we have to win a championship" said Aria.

"That is going to a tough one" said Sue.

"It will be" said Brandi. "What we're going to do is a lot of practice"

"We can do that" said Nancy.

"I can also help you girls if you are having trouble" said Aria.

"That's nice of you" said Diana.

"Do you have any questions?" Brandi asked.

"No, we don't" said Sue.

"Okay then" said Brandi.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed their first day of gymnastics as they heard the introductions from Brandi and Aria. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Bath with the Siblings

Diana and her siblings are now getting ready to go have a bath. Diana had a good day at the gymnastics academy as a matter of fact. She hears the introductions from Brandi and Aria of course. They will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their genitals. Let's hope that Diana and her siblings will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Jean.

Diana and her siblings went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good, sis" said Daniel.

"It sure is" said Diana. "In fact, I enjoyed my first day of gymnastics"

"How was it?" Jean asked.

"It was good" said Diana.

"We are naked on the day that we were born" said Daniel.

"Yes, we are, you two" said Diana.

"Did you bring the body wash and the shampoo?" Daniel asked.

"I sure did, you two" said Diana.

"That is good" said Daniel. "We don't want to have a bath without them"

"We always use them" said Diana.

"Thank you for inviting us to have a bath with you" said Jean.

"Anytime, you two" said Diana. "Time to get clean now"

Diana and her siblings are now washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their penis and vagina with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dry themselves with a towel.

"Good bath today, sis" said Daniel.

"I'm glad you liked your bath" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to her siblings and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas?" Jean asked.

"Yes, you are" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

After they brush their teeth, Diana and her siblings went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, you two" said Diana.

"Good night, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her siblings are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. The Boys' Eunuch Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at their gymnastics event. They will be facing off the boys' eunuch team as a matter of fact. This will be their first match of course. The girls have practicing for gymnastics by the way. They are about to do several performances such as the balance beam and the vault. Let's hope that the girls will face off against the boys' eunuch team.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Our first gymnastics event"

"That is a lot of people, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is" said Diana. "In fact, we have been practicing for our event"

"Who are we facing off against?" Nancy asked.

"The boys' eunuch team" said Diana. "They came from another school"

"This is it, girls" said Brandi. "I wanted you to do good on the event"

"The most points of today's event are the winner?" Sue asked.

"Yes, Sue" said Brandi.

Diana and her friends saw the boys' eunuch team entering the gym.

"Our opponent is here" said Diana.

"Great to see them, Di" said Sue.

"Our first contest today is the vault" said the P.A. announcer.

"One of the eunuch boys are about to go first" said Brandi.

"What is the vault?" Diana asked.

"It is the one for the boys and the girls" said Brandi.

Diana and her friends saw a eunuch boy gymnast runs down the runway. He hurdles onto a springboard and spring onto the vault with his hands and lands on the mat.

"Look how he did, Di" said Sue.

"I saw it" said Diana.

"I choose Taylor Grey to do this" said Brandi.

Taylor runs down the runway. She then hurdles onto a springboard and spring onto the vault with her hands.

"Look how she goes" said Diana.

"I hope that Taylor does this one good" said Sue.

They saw Taylor landing on the mat.

"Good job, Taylor" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Taylor. "I have been practicing for this"

"We are currently in the lead right now" said Brandi.

The girls are doing on their first gymnastics event. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Talking to the Eunuch Boys

Diana, Sue and Nancy have done taking a shower. They already got their clean clothes as a matter of fact. Their team defeated the boys' eunuch team of course. Diana and her friends are about to visit their locker room by the way. The boys are about to take a shower and leave the school. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the boys' eunuch team's locker room.

"Good event, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have beaten the boys' eunuch team"

"It was nice for them to visit our school" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Can we talk to them, Di?" Sue asked.

"I think so, Sue" said Diana. "We can tell about their castration"

Diana and her friends went to the boys' eunuch team's locker room.

"There you are now" said Diana.

"Great job for beating us, girls" said one of the eunuch boys.

"Thanks" said Diana. "What are you doing?"

"We are about to get naked to take a shower" said one of the eunuch boys.

"Tell us about your castration" said Sue.

"We were castrated at a local hospital" said one of the eunuch boys.

"Can you show it to us?" Diana asked.

"Sure" said one of the eunuch boys.

They took them off and Diana and her friends saw that they don't have any genitals.

"I saw them" said Diana.

"We don't have them" said one of the eunuch boys. "The doctor throws it away"

"Your mom didn't want you to keep it" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said one of the eunuch boys. "We better take a shower"

All the eunuch boys went to take a shower.

"It is nice to chat with them" said Diana. "Let's go, girls"

Diana and her friends left the other locker room.

"I see the bus, DI" said Sue.

"And the eunuch boys are out" said Diana.

"Thank you for visiting our school" said Sue.

"Anytime" said one of the eunuch boys.

The boys' eunuch team are now leaving Diana's school. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Castration in the Past

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now coming back home from their gymnastics event. They have already defeated the boys' eunuch team as a matter of fact. They recently talk to them of course. They will be talking castration by the way. Diana and her friends have never about that story. It was started a long time ago. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will hear a story about castration.

"We are home, mom" said Diana.

"How was your day?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good" said Diana. "In fact, we have defeated the boys' eunuch team"

"How did you do?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"We did the balance beam as well as the vault" said Diana.

"That is good" said Mrs. Evans.

"We already talked to the boys' eunuch team before they left" said Sue.

"We can tell a story about castration" said Diana.

"I have never heard of that, Di" said Sue.

"It was a long time ago" said Diana.

"Let's see what it is about" said Nancy.

"Castration was frequently used for religious or social reasons in certain cultures in Europe, South Asia, Africa, and East Asia" said Diana. "After battles in some cases, winners castrated their captives or the corpses of the defeated to symbolize their victory and seize their "power""

"They have been removing genitals with the scissors" said Sue.

"It is painful" said Diana. "It happened from China"

"I wonder what happens next" said Nancy.

"The Vietnamese adopted the eunuch system and castration techniques from China" said Diana. "Records show that the Vietnamese created eunuchs through castration in a painful procedure by removing the entire genitalia with both penis and testicles being cut off with a sharp knife or metal blade"

"That is more painful than the scissors" said Sue.

"This is why the eunuch boys showed us their no genitals" said Diana.

"We saw it before they take a shower" said Nancy.

"I don't want to lose my genitals" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends about castration from the past. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Another Female Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next gymnastics event. They will be facing off against the other female team as a matter of fact. They came from another school of course. The team will be getting as many points as they can by the way. They have been practicing before their next event. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be competing against the other female team.

"This is it, girls" said Diana.

"Our next gymnastics event" said Sue.

"It sure is" said Diana. "In fact, we have been practicing for our next event"

"We did good last week against the boys' eunuch team" said Nancy.

"I wonder who our next opponent is" said Diana.

"We will be facing off against another female team" said Brandi.

"I never saw her" said Diana.

"Me either" said Sue. "They are coming now"

They saw another female team came out of their locker room.

"I hope you will have a good match" said the leader. "My name is Jade"

The first contest is the balance beam and Jade will be going first.

"Look how Jade is going" said Diana.

"She is good at this" said Sue.

After this, the judge gave Jade a perfect 10.

"They are about to call me" said Brandi. "Can you spank my ass, sis?"

"Sure" said Aria.

She spanks her sister's ass and Brandi got up the balance beam.

"Look at Brandi, Di" said Sue.

"The team captain is doing good" said Diana.

"My sister likes doing the balance beam" said Aria.

"She never falls" said Sue.

"That is why I spanked her butt for good luck" said Aria.

They saw Brandi doing flips and landed on the mat and the crowd applause at her.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Brandi a perfect ten.

"She got a perfect ten, Di" said Sue.

"She never made a mistake" said Diana.

"We are in the lead right now" said Brandi.

Diana and her friends are in the lead of their next gymnastics event. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Beating the Other Female Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are currently in the lead right now. They are about to beat the other female team as a matter of fact. They are currently doing good of course. They will be winning by having the most points by the way. They have done a lot of gymnastics contest such as the balance beam and the vault. Diana and her friends will win today's event by having the most points.

"Good event, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead right now"

"We have done a lot of gymnastics contest" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We almost done with today's event"

"Our last competition is the uneven bars" said Sue.

"Jade is good at that, Di" said Diana.

"I am sure that she won't make a mistake" said Nancy.

They saw Jade got up of the bars and spins around.

"Look how she is doing, Di" said Sue.

"I saw it now, Sue" said Diana. "She is good at this"

They saw Jade landed on the mat.

"She just got a perfect ten" said Diana.

"We need 9.950 to win" said Sue.

"I am going to do the uneven bars" said Aria.

"Good luck, sis" said Brandi.

Aria went to the uneven bars and began to spin herself.

"Hopefully she won't be penalized" said Diana.

"I hope not, Di" said Sue.

"She doesn't have any mistakes right now" said Nancy.

They saw Aria landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana.

They saw the judges gave Aria a perfect ten.

"She just got a perfect ten" said Sue.

"We just have defeat Jade and her team" said Diana.

"Good job on your moves, sis" said Brandi.

"Thanks" said Aria.

"Good event, girls" said Jade. "You did good than us"

"It was great to see you, Jade" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Jade. "I hope you had a good event"

"You too, Jade" said Diana.

The girls have just defeated Jade and her team. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Sue Takes a Bath

Sue and her siblings are now getting ready to go have a bath. Sue has won against the other female team as a matter of fact. They are about to have a bath together of course. They will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their genitals. Let's hope that Sue and her siblings will be enjoying their bath.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Sue.

"Okay, sis" said Margaret.

Sue and her siblings went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good, sis" said James.

"It sure is, you two" said Sue. "In fact, I have enjoyed my gymnastics event"

"How did you do?" Margaret asked.

"I did good" said Sue.

"Is it okay that I can suck your boobs?" Margaret asked.

"Sure" said Sue.

Margaret puts Sue's boobs on her mouth and began sucking on it.

"That feels good" said Sue.

"Did you bring the body wash, sis?" James asked.

"I sure did, you two" said Sue.

"We don't want to have a bath without them" said James.

"That is true, you two" said Sue. "Time to get clean"

Sue and her siblings are now washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their genitals with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dry themselves with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, you two?" Sue asked.

"We sure did, sis" said Margaret.

"That is great, you two" said Sue putting her white panties on. "I have some underwear for you two"

She gave the underwear to her siblings and they put them on.

"Why are we wearing white underwear, sis?" James asked.

"We have a club meeting tomorrow" said Sue. "We are sleeping in our underwear tonight"

"I get it now" said James.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth" said Sue.

"We sure will, sis" said Margaret.

After they brush their teeth. Sue and her siblings went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, you two" said Sue.

"Good night, sis" said James.

Sue and her siblings are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. The Military Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next gymnastics match. They will be facing off against the military girls' team as a matter of fact. They came from the military school of course. They have been practicing for it by the way. They have already defeated the boys' eunuch team and the other female team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the military girls' team.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"Our next gymnastics competition" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have practicing for our next gymnastics match"

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

"I wonder what our next gymnastics opponent will be" said Nancy.

"We will see until they came out of the locker room" said Diana.

"Here they come now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw their opponent came out of the locker room.

"Who are they, Di?" Sue asked.

"They are the girls' military team" said Diana.

"I know where they come from" said Nancy.

"They came from the military school" said Diana.

"I get it now" said Sue.

"Now you remember" said Diana.

They saw one of the military girls doing the balance team.

"She just got a perfect 10" said Brandi. "I wanted you to do it"

"Me?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Di" said Brandi.

"I guess I could try" said Diana.

She got on top of the balance beam.

"I better be careful on this" said Diana.

"You can do this, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana.

"Look how Di is doing" said Sue.

"I see it now" said Brandi. "She is steadying"

"I hope she did good" said Sue.

"I hope so too" said Nancy.

They saw Diana landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Sue.

They saw the judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"She did it" said Nancy.

"Good to see Diana getting a perfect ten" said Sue.

"We can congratulate her" said Brandi.

The team congratulate Diana for doing good on the balance beam. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Beating the Military Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good gymnastics match. They are about to beat the military girls' team as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead of course. The team needs a perfect ten to win by the way. The last competition will be the vault. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be getting a perfect ten and defeat the military girls' team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead"

"That is good, Di" said Nancy. "We are in our last competition for today's match"

"What is our last competition?" Diana asked.

"It is the vault" said Sue.

"We have done that before" said Diana.

"Let's see how well that military girl does" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends saw one of the military girls runs down the runway.

"Look how she goes" said Diana.

"She is fast, Di" said Sue.

"She is almost at the vault" said Diana.

They saw a military board springs onto the vault.

"She is good at this" said Nancy.

They saw a military girl landed on the mat.

"The judges just gave her a perfect ten" said Diana.

"I wanted you to do that, Sue" said Brandi. "We need a perfect ten to win"

"Think you can do this, Sue?" Diana asked.

"I sure can, Di" said Sue. "Hopefully I can do well"

Sue is now running on the runway.

"She is faster than that military girl" said Nancy.

"I hope she can do good" said Diana.

"I hope so, Di" said Nancy.

They saw Sue springs onto the vault.

"That is a good job for Sue" said Diana.

Sue has landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges says" said Nancy.

The judges gave a perfect ten to Sue and defeated the military girls' team.

"We did it" said Diana.

"Good to see the military girls' team, Di" said Sue. "It was nice for them to visit"

Diana and her friends have just defeat the military girls' team. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. A Day at School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They have recently defeated the military girls' team as a matter of fact. They already played against three opponents of course. They are taking a break from doing gymnastics by the way. They have a lot of school assignments today. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a great day at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are taking a break from doing gymnastics today"

"We sure are, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have defeated our three opponents"

"We already defeat the military girls' team, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "Hopefully we can go to the national championship in New Orleans"

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you have a wonderful day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said one of her students.

"I have some assignments with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the assignments to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your assignments, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their assignments to their teacher.

"Did you finish the assignments, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, Lauren" said Diana.

"That is good, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, Lauren" said Diana.

"Anytime, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good work today, girls" said Diana.

"We have been working hard, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Zoo

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo today as a matter of fact. They had a great day at school of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the zoo" said Diana.

At the zoo, Diana and her friends went to walk around.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"It is nice to visit the zoo" said Sue.

"It sure is" said Diana. "Let's go find some animals"

Diana and her friends went to look for some animals.

"I found something, Di" said Sue.

"That is a giraffe, Sue" said Diana.

"They have a long neck" said Nancy.

"They are the only one that can reach the leaves" said Diana.

"Good to see one, Di" said Sue. "Let's keep looking"

Diana and her friends continue to look for some more animals.

"I found the penguins, Di" said Sue.

"I know where they come from" said Diana.

"They came from Antarctica" said Sue.

"We have seen a lot of animals today, Di" said Sue.

"Good to see them" said Diana. "We can look for some more"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. The Military Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next gymnastics match. They will be facing off against the military boys' team as a matter of fact. They already defeat three teams of course. They defeated the eunuch boys' team, the other female team and the military girls' team by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the military boys' team.

"This is it, girls" said Diana.

"Our next match" said Sue.

"Yes, it is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have already beaten our three opponents"

"We defeated eunuch boys' team, the military girls' team and the other female team" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"Who are we facing off against, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are facing off against the military boys' team" said Diana.

"I never saw them, Di" said Nancy.

"They came from the military school" said Diana.

"I get it now" said Sue.

"Now you remember" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the military boys' team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here" said Diana.

"Good to see them" said Sue.

"They don't do that we usually do" said Diana.

"The balance beam and the uneven bars" said Nancy.

"We can compete with them" said Sue.

"They can do the vault as us" said Diana.

"That is our first competition of the day" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends saw one of the military boys running very fast.

"Look how he goes, Di" said Sue.

He springs onto the vault with his hands and landed on the mat.

"That was a good one for him" said Diana. "Nancy is next"

Nancy hurdle down the runway and springs onto the vault with her hands.

"Good to see that" said Diana.

Nancy has landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"That is a good score for her" said Diana.

"She did it hard" said Sue.

Nancy did a good job on the vault. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Beating the Military Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good gymnastics match. They are currently beating the military boys' team as a matter of fact. They will need a perfect ten of course. The military boys' team are about to take a lead by the way. One of the girls will be trying to get a perfect ten. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the military boys' team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead right now"

"We are beating the military boys' team right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are about to the parallel bars right now"

"Only the boys can do that, Di" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "Let's go ahead and watch"

Diana and her friends are now watching one of the military boys doing the parallel bars.

"Look how he does, Di" said Sue.

"I saw it, Sue" said Diana. "He is a good at this"

They saw one of the military boys landed on the mat.

"He did it, Di" said Sue. "The judge just gave him a perfect ten"

"They are now in the lead" said Diana. "We just need a perfect ten in order to win"

Sue went to the balance beam and tries to stay balance.

"Good to see her to do the balance beam" said Nancy.

"Yes, it is" said Diana. "Make sure you don't fall"

"I won't, Di" said Sue.

"Good to see her steady" said Diana.

"I hope she can win" said Nancy.

"I hope so too" said Diana.

They saw Sue landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"We just won, Di" said Nancy.

"Good to see the military boys' team to visit us" said Diana.

"We can meet them again soon" said Sue. "I am exhausted now"

"Here they come now" said Diana.

The military boys' team are congratulating Diana and her friends for defeating them. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They have not gone there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"This is a good weather today, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "I can see a playground there"

Diana and her friends went to drop off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better an eye on our siblings, Di" said Sue.

"How come, Sue?" Diana asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Sue.

"I'm on top of the swing, sis" said Jean.

She slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"Did you like the slide?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, sis" said Jean.

"That is good" said Diana. "Keep playing with your friends"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They are about to do the math test as a matter of fact. They have been studied for the test of course. They will remember what to do during the test by the way. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have a math test today"

"We sure do" said Diana. "In fact, we have gone to the park"

"It was nice that we go there, Di" said Nancy.

"It sure was" said Diana. "We can go there again soon"

"I hope so, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said one of her students.

"That is good" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your math test" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the math test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, Lauren" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, Lauren" said Diana.

"Anytime, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana.

"I am glad that we didn't skip a single question" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. The Rich Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their gymnastics match. They did a good job on their math test of course. They are about to face off against the rich girls by the way. They have been practicing for that match. They will not be having a match without practicing. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a gymnastics match against the rich girls.

"This is it, girls" said Diana. "Our next gymnastics match"

"That is a lot of people, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been practicing for our next match"

"We also had a good grade on our math test" said Nancy.

"I wonder who our next opponent is" said Sue.

"We will see, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

"Here come our opponents now" said Diana.

They saw their opponents came out of the locker room.

"Who are these girls, Di?" Nancy asked.

"They are the rich girls, Sue" said Diana.

"I see them, Di" said Nancy.

"Same here" said Sue.

"They came from the rich school" said Diana.

"One of the rich girls are doing the uneven bars" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw one of the rich girls spinning around.

"Look how she does, Di" said Sue.

"She is good at this" said Diana.

They saw her landed on the mat.

"Let's see who will go next" said Sue.

"Diana is, Sue" said Nancy.

Diana has grabbed an uneven bar and begins to spin around.

"Look how she goes" said Sue.

"I saw it" said Nancy. "I hope she doesn't make a mistake"

"I hope not" said Sue.

They saw Diana landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Sue.

The judges gave Diana and perfect ten.

"She did it" said Nancy.

"I didn't know that they like her performance" said Sue.

"I have been practicing for it, girls" said Diana.

"We are very happy of you, Di" said Sue.

Diana did a good job at the uneven bars. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Beating the Rich Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are enjoying their gymnastics match. They are currently beating the rich girls as a matter of fact. They are in the lead right now of course. They are about to do their competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the balance beam. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the rich girls.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead right now"

"We are beating the rich girls, Di" said Nancy.

"Yes, we are" said Diana. "It is a tough match for us"

"I wonder what our last competition will be" said Sue.

"Our last competition is the balance beam" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we do" said Diana.

"I wonder who will go first" said Nancy.

"The rich girls are about to go first" said Diana.

They saw one of the rich girls went up on the balance beam.

"Let's see how she does" said Sue.

They saw one of the rich girls doing some flips on the balance beam.

"Look how she does, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Diana.

One of the rich girls has landed on the mat.

"The judges have given her a perfect ten" said Diana. "They are in the lead"

"We need to beat them" said Sue. "I am about to go next"

She went on top of the balance beam and stays steady.

"Sue is good at this one" said Nancy.

"I saw it" said Diana. "Be sure you stay steady, Sue"

"I sure will, Di" said Sue.

"I hope that she doesn't make any mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Diana.

They saw Sue has landed on the mat.

"I wonder what the judges will say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said Nancy. "We have beaten the rich girls"

"Here they come now" said Diana.

The rich girls congratulate Diana and her friends for beating them. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Back to the Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are getting ready to go to the park as a matter of fact. They have defeated the rich girls' team of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends went to walk around.

"Good weather today, Di" said Sue.

"It is sunny today" said Diana. "I see a playground there"

Diana and her friends went to drop off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, Di" said Sue.

"How come?" Diana asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Sue.

"I'm on top of the slide" said Jean.

She slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"Did you like the slide?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, sis" said Jean.

"That is good" said Diana. "Keep playing with your friends"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. The Girls' Eunuch Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next gymnastics match. They have been practicing for the next match as a matter of fact. They have beaten their opponents of course. They are about to face off against the girls' eunuch team by the way. They came to the same school as the boys' eunuch team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a match against the girls' eunuch team.

"This is it, girls" said Diana.

"Our next match" said Sue. "That is a lot of people here"

"It sure is" said Diana. "In fact, we have defeated all of our opponents"

"Hopefully we will be in the tournament soon" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, Nancy" said Diana.

"I wonder who our next opponent will be" said Sue.

"It will be the girls' eunuch team" said Diana.

"I have never saw them, Di" said Sue.

"They are from the same school as the boys' eunuch team" said Diana.

"Here they come now" said Nancy.

They saw their opponent came out of the locker room.

"I hope you girls will have a good match" said one of eunuch girls.

A little later, the first competition for the day is the balance beam.

"Look at that eunuch girl" said Nancy.

"She is good at this" said Sue.

A eunuch girl flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"They just gave her a perfect ten" said Diana. "I wonder who is next"

"I can" said Devin.

"Hi, Devin" said Diana. "I hope you don't make a mistake"

Devin got on top of the balance beam.

"Good to see Devin doing the balance beam" said Sue.

"She has been practicing for it, girls" said Diana.

They saw her doing some flips on the balance beam.

"Good flips for her" said Diana.

Devin has landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Nancy.

They gave Devin a perfect ten.

"Good score for her" said Diana.

Devin did a good job on the balance beam. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Beating the Girls' Eunuch Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are enjoying their gymnastics match. They are about to beat the girls' eunuch team as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead right now of course. They are about to do their final competition by the way. The last competition for today will be the vault. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be defeating the girls' eunuch team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead right now"

"We are to beat the girls' eunuch team" said Nancy.

"We are about to get ready for our last competition" said Diana.

"I wonder what it is" said Sue.

"We are going to do the vault" said Diana.

"I hope we can get a perfect ten on that" said Sue.

"I hope so too" said Diana. "One of the eunuch girls are about to go first"

They saw a eunuch girl runs down the runway.

"Look at that eunuch girl, Di" said Sue.

"I saw that, girls" said Diana.

They saw her hurdle onto the springboard and spring onto the vault with her hands.

"That is a good run for her" said Sue.

A eunuch girl has landed on the mat.

"The judge has given her a perfect ten" said Diana. "They are in the lead right now"

"I am next, Di" said Sue.

She runs down the runway.

"Sue runs faster than that eunuch girl" said Diana.

"She is good at this one" said Nancy.

"Yes, she is" said Diana.

Sue hurdle onto the springboard and spring onto the vault with her hands. Then, she landed on the mat.

"I wonder what the judges will say" said Nancy.

The judge gave Sue a perfect ten and they beat the girls' eunuch team.

"We won, girls" said Diana.

"Good run by Sue" said Nancy.

"We are on a winning streak right now" said Diana.

"Here come the girls' eunuch team now" said Nancy.

The girls' eunuch team are congratulating Diana and her friends for beating them. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Talking to the Eunuch Girls

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now about to visit the girls' eunuch team at the locker room. They have already defeat them as a matter of fact. The girls' eunuch team congratulate them of course. They will be showing Diana and her friends that they have no genitals by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the locker room and see the teams don't have genitals.

"That was a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have defeated the girls' eunuch team"

"Good to see them today" said Nancy.

"We have defeated a lot of our opponents this season" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We can visit the girls' eunuch team at the locker room"

"Good idea, girls" said Diana. "Let's go there"

Diana and her friends went to the other locker room.

"Hi, you three" said one of the eunuch girls.

"Hi" said Diana. "I just wanted to see if you have no genitals"

"We don't" said one of the eunuch girls. "We can show it to you"

The girls' eunuch team show Diana and her friends that they have no genitals.

"I see them now" said Diana.

"Same here" said Sue.

"What happened to your genitals?" Nancy asked.

"The doctor cuts them off" said one of the eunuch girls.

"Did he throw them away?" Sue asked.

"He sure did" said one of the eunuch girls. "We are about to take a shower anyway"

"Okay" said Diana. "Enjoy your shower"

"We sure will" said one of the eunuch girls.

The girls' eunuch team went to take a shower to get clean.

"Nice to talk with them, Di" said Sue.

A little later, the bus for the girls' eunuch team arrives at school.

"Our bus is here" said one of the eunuch girls.

"Thank you for coming over" said Diana.

"Anytime, Di" said one of her eunuch girls. "We better go now"

"See you later" said Diana.

The girls' eunuch team went to the bus and left Diana's school. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. The Gay Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next gymnastics team. They are about to face off against the gay boys' team as a matter of fact. They have never met an LGBT team of course. This will be the first time that they played against an LGBT team by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the gay boys' team.

"This is it, girls" said Diana. "Our next gymnastics match"

"That is a lot of people, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been practicing for our next match"

"We have defeated both eunuch teams" said Nancy.

"It was nice of them to visit our school" said Diana.

"We can see them again soon" said Sue.

"Yes, we will" said Diana.

"Who are we facing off against?" Nancy asked.

"We are facing off against the gay boys' team" said Diana.

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

"This will be the first time that we face off against an LGBT team" said Diana.

"Here they come now" said Sue.

They saw the gay boys' team came out of the locker room.

"They are here now, girls" said Diana.

"Good to see them here" said Sue.

"I can see one of the gay boys doing the pommel horse right now" said Nancy.

"I wonder who will be doing the balance beam" said Sue.

"I am about to do it, girls" said Diana.

"Good luck, Di" said Sue.

Diana got on top of the balance beam.

"Look how Diana is doing" said Nancy.

"I hope that she doesn't fall" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Nancy.

They saw Diana doing some flips.

"Good one for Di" said Sue.

"She is doing good" said Nancy.

They saw Diana flips out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"The judges say that Diana just got a perfect ten" said Nancy.

"That is good" said Sue. "We are in the lead right now"

Diana and her friends are currently beating the gay boys' team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Beating the Gay Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now in the lead right for their gymnastics match against the gay boys' team. They are currently beating them as a matter of fact. They are about to do their last gymnastics competition of course. They have been working hard on their gymnastics moves by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will beat the gay boys' team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are beating the gay boys' team"

"We are currently in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"That is true, girls" said Diana.

"We are about to do our last competition for day" said Sue.

"One of gay boys are about to do the still rings" said Diana.

"That is only for boys, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Let's see how he does"

Diana and her friends saw one of the gay boys grabbed one of the rings.

"Look how he does, Di" said Sue.

"I saw it, Sue" said Nancy. "He is swinging"

"He is good at this" said Diana.

"He is the best gymnast to do the still rings than the others" said Sue.

After that, the judge gave that gay boy a perfect ten.

"They are now in the lead" said Diana.

"I am about to do the uneven bars" said Sue.

"Good luck" said Sue.

Sue grabbed the bar and begins to swing.

"Look how Sue is doing" said Diana.

"She is good at swinging" said Nancy.

"I hope she will get a perfect ten" said Diana.

"I hope so too, Di" said Nancy.

They saw Sue grabbed another bar and keeps swinging.

"She is good at this" said Diana.

"I don't want her to be disqualified" said Nancy.

They saw Sue landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said Nancy. "we have beat the gay boys' team"

Diana and her friends saw the gay boys' team came to congratulate them. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Shower Time

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go have a shower. They have recently defeated the gay boys' team as a matter of fact. They are currently on a winning streak of course. Both teams will be taking a shower on their locker rooms by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their genitals. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be enjoying their shower.

"That was a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have defeated the gay boys' team"

"They have already congratulating us" said Nancy.

"We are about to have a shower now" said one of the gay boys.

"Enjoy" said Diana.

"We sure will" said one of the gay boys.

They went to their locker room and take off their clothes as they are about to take a shower.

"Good to have a shower, Di" said Nancy.

"We also brought clean clothes as well" said Diana.

"We don't want to have a shower without our clean clothes" said Sue.

"Did you bring the body wash and the shampoo?" Nancy asked.

"I sure did" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "We can't have a shower without them"

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "Time to get clean now"

Diana and her friends are now washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their vagina. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the shower and dry themselves with a towel.

"Did you enjoy your shower, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is great, girls" said Diana. "I have some clean clothes with me"

Diana and her friends are now putting on their clothes.

"Here comes the gay boys' team" said Nancy.

"We enjoyed our shower" said one of the gay boys. "We better go now"

"Alright" said Diana. "It was nice to see you"

"Bye, girls" said one of the gay boys.

They went to the bus and left the school. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. The Lesbian Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next gymnastics match. They have recently defeated the gay boys' team as a matter of fact. They are about to have another match against an LGBT team of course. It will be against the lesbian girls' team by the way. This will be the second time that have a match against an LGBT team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a match against the lesbian girls' team.

"We are here, girls" said Diana. "Our next gymnastics match"

"That is a lot of people here" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are about to have another match an LGBT team"

"We already defeated the gay boys' team" said Nancy.

"It was nice to have them here" said Diana.

"Who are playing against this time?" Sue asked.

"We are playing against the lesbian girls' team" said Diana.

"That is our second match against an LGBT team" said Nancy.

"Here they come now" said Diana.

They saw the lesbian girls' team came out of the locker room.

"They are here, Di" said Sue.

"We are about to begin our first competition" said Diana.

The first competition begins with a balance beam as one of the lesbian girls got a perfect ten.

"Good to see a lesbian girl doing a balance beam" said Sue. "I wonder who is next?"

"I guess I could" said Brianna.

"Good luck, Bri" said Diana.

Brianna got on top of the balance beam.

"Look at Bri" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is good than us"

"I hope she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She is doing some flips"

"She doesn't want to get disqualified" said Sue.

They saw Brianna flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave her a perfect ten.

"That is good score for her" said Sue.

Brianna did a good job at doing the balance beam. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Beating the Lesbian Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are enjoying their gymnastics match. They are about to beat the lesbian girls' team as a matter of fact. They have doing good on the competitions of course. They are currently in the lead of course. They will defeat the girls' team on their final competition by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the lesbian girls' team.

"This is a good match, DI" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are in the lead right now"

"We are beating the lesbian' girls" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We have been doing a lot of gymnastics moves"

"I'm glad that we didn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"Me too" said Diana. "We are about to do our final gymnastics competition"

"I wonder what it is" said Sue.

"We are about to do the vault" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Nancy.

"One of the lesbian girls is about to go first" said Sue.

"Let's watch" said Diana.

One of the lesbian girls began to sprint down the runway.

"Look how she goes, Di" said Sue.

"I see it, girls" said Diana.

One of the lesbian girls' springs onto the vault and landed on the mat.

"The judge just gave her a perfect ten" said Sue.

"It is my turn now" said Diana.

"Good luck, Di" said Sue.

Diana began to hurdle onto the springboard.

"Diana runs faster than that lesbian girl" said Sue.

"I see her, Sue" said Nancy. "She is good at this"

Diana springs onto the vault with her hands and landed on the mat.

"Good run for Diana" said Sue. "Let's find out what the judges say"

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"She did it" said Sue. "We have defeated the lesbian girls' team"

"I am very exhausted" said Diana.

"You can drink some water later" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana.

"Here comes the lesbian girls' team" said Sue.

The lesbian girls' team congratulate Diana and her friends for beating them. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. Lesbian Girls' Team Took a Shower

Diana, Sue and Nancy have defeated the lesbian girls' team. They have beat both LGBT teams as a matter of fact. The lesbian girls' team are about to have a shower of course. Diana and her friends are currently on an undefeated streak by the way. They will be taking to the lesbian girls before their shower. Let's hope that the lesbian girls' team will be taking a shower.

"That was a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have defeated both LGBT teams"

"We beat the gay boys' team and the lesbian girls' team" said Nancy.

"Can we talk to them, Di?" Sue asked.

"Sure" said Diana. "Let's go"

Diana and her friends went to the other locker room to talk with the lesbian girls.

"What are you doing here, you three?" One of the lesbian girls asked. "We are about to take a shower"

"We just came here to talk to you" said Diana.

"Oh, okay" said one of the lesbian girls.

"We gave you a new body wash and a shampoo" said Diana.

"Thanks" said one of the lesbian girls. "I forgot to bring one"

"You were in a hurry" said Sue. "Enjoy your shower"

The lesbian girls' team took off their leotards and began to get clean. They washed their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they turned off the shower and dry themselves with a towel.

"How was your shower?" Diana asked.

"It was good" said one of the lesbian girls. "We brought some clean clothes"

"That is good" said Diana.

The lesbian girls' team are now putting on their clothes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your shower" said Sue.

"Thanks" said one of the lesbian girls.

They saw the bus arrived at school.

"Our bus is here" said one of the lesbian girls. "Thank you for inviting us"

"No problem" said Diana. "We will see you later"

The lesbian girls' team went to the bus and left school. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. Back to the Zoo

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo as a matter of fact. They have recently met the lesbian girls of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Mrs. Evans. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the zoo" said Diana.

At the zoo, Diana and her friends went to walk around.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"It's been a while that we go to the zoo" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Let's see what we can find"

Diana and her friends went to look for some animals.

"I found something, Di" said Sue.

"Is that a giraffe, Sue?" Diana asked.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue.

"I know that the giraffes have a long neck" said Diana.

"They are the only ones that they reach the leaves" said Sue.

"No other animals can reach it" said Diana.

"Hi, girls" said the zookeeper.

"Hi, ma'am" said Diana.

"How are you doing today?" The zookeeper asked.

"We are doing good, ma'am" said Diana.

"That is good" said the zookeeper. "Let me know when you need me"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. Transgender Kids Part 1

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They are about to face off against boys as girls as a matter of fact. It will be another LGBT team of course. They have already defeated the other LGBT teams by the way. It will be one of the two transgender teams. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a match against the boys as girls.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana. "Our next gymnastics match"

"That is a lot of people, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been practicing for our next match"

"We have defeated two LGBT teams" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are having a good season so far"

"We are, Di" said Sue. "I wonder who we are playing against today"

"We are about to play against the boys who are dressed as girls" said Diana.

"That is another LGBT team, Di" said Sue.

"They are transgender kids, Sue" said Diana.

"Here they come now" said Sue.

They saw the boys dressed as girls came out of the locker room.

"I hope you have a good match" said one of the transgender boys.

Later, the girls are about to do the rhythmic gymnastics.

"I wonder who will be doing the rhythmic gymnastics?" Sue asked.

"I can do that" said Bonnie.

"Good luck on that, Bonnie" said Diana.

"I sure will" said Bonnie.

The music plays, and Bonnie is waving her ribbon.

"Look how Bonnie is doing" said Sue.

"I saw her, Sue" said Diana.

"Bonnie is good at doing the rhythmic gymnastics" said Nancy.

"She is good than everyone else" said Diana.

The music ends, and Bonnie bows down.

"I wonder what the judges will say" said Sue.

The judges gave Bonnie a perfect ten.

"Great job for Bonnie" said Diana.

"It sure was" said Nancy.

"I am very exhausted" said Bonnie.

"You did a good job on your rhythmic gymnastics" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Bonnie.

Diana and her friends are currently in the lead. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. Transgender Kids Part 2

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good gymnastics match. They are currently in the lead right now as a matter of fact. They are beating the boys dressed as girls of course. They are getting ready for their last competition by the way. They will try to get a perfect ten on their last competition. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the boys dressed as girls.

"Good match today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead right now"

"We are about to beat the boys dressed as girls" said Nancy.

"We have already defeat two LGBT teams" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We are about to do our last competition"

"I wonder what it is" said Diana.

"For us, girls, we are doing the balance beam" said Sue.

"I can see one of the transgender boys doing the vault" said Nancy.

"Me too" said Diana. "He is doing good than the other boys"

"That is true, Di" said Sue.

They saw one of the transgender boys landed on the mat after spring onto the vault with his hands.

"The judge just gave him a perfect ten" said Diana.

"They are in the lead now, Di" said Sue. "I wonder who do the balance beam"

"I think I can" said Lana.

"Go do it, Lana" said Diana.

Lana went on top of the balance beam.

"Look how Lana is doing" said Diana.

"I saw her, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "She is better than her sister"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana.

"She would get disqualified if that happens" said Nancy.

"Lana is not doing a mistake" said Sue.

They saw her doing flips and flips out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"I wonder what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Lana a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "We have defeated the boys dressed as girls"

The transgender boys congratulate Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They have already defeated the transgender boys as a matter of fact. They are taking a break from doing gymnastics of course. They already defeated their opponents by the way. They are about to do their assignments today at class. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a great day at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are about to have a great day at school"

"We sure will, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we enjoyed our gymnastics match yesterday"

"It was nice to see the transgender boys coming over" said Nancy.

"We can meet them again soon" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day"

"We sure will, ma'am" said one of her students.

"I have some assignments with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"Start working on your assignments, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their assignments to their teacher.

"Did you finish your assignments, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, Lauren" said Diana.

"That is great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, Lauren" said Diana.

"Anytime, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good work today, girls" said Diana.

"We worked hard, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. The Rich Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next gymnastics match. They are about to face off against the Rich Boys' team as a matter of fact. They had a great day at school of course. They have defeated the Rich Girls' team by the way. The girls have been practicing for their next match. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the Rich Boys' team.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Our next gymnastics match"

"I see a lot of people here" said Sue.

"I see them too, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been practicing for our next match"

"We haven't been doing gymnastics in a while, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to have a good match"

"I wonder who our next opponent is" said Sue.

"We are playing against the Rich Boys' team" said Diana.

"Here they come now" said Nancy.

They saw the Rich Boys' team coming out of the locker room.

"I hope you have a good match, girls" said one of rich boys.

"We sure will" said Diana.

The rich boys' team did the still rings and the girls are about to do the balance beam.

"I wonder who will be doing the balance beam" said Nancy.

"Michelle will be doing that" said Diana.

Michelle got on top of the balance beam.

"I hope she will do good" said Sue.

"I hope so too, girls" said Diana.

They saw Michelle stay still on the balance beam.

"Look how Michelle is doing" said Diana.

"She is doing flips" said Sue.

"I don't want her to make a mistake" said Diana.

They saw Michelle flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Michelle a perfect ten.

"She did a good job, Di" said Sue.

She sure was, Sue" said Diana.

"I have been doing good on the balance beam" said Michelle.

Diana and her friends are having a good gymnastics match. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	34. Beating the Rich Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are doing a good job on their gymnastics match against the rich boys' team. They are currently in the lead as a matter of fact. They are about to get ready for their last competition of course. The competition for the day will be vault by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will beat the rich boys' team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead right now"

"We have doing hard today" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are getting ready for our last competition today"

"I wonder what our last competition is" said Sue.

"We are about to do the vault" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "The rich boys' team will be going first"

One of the rich boys began to run down the runway.

"Look at him, Di" said Sue.

"He is running down the runway" said Diana.

He hurdles onto the springboard and spring onto the vault with his hands. Then, he landed on the mat.

"The judges gave him a perfect ten" said Sue.

"They are currently in the lead right now" said Diana. "I'm about to go next"

"Good luck, Di" said Sue.

Diana began to run down the runway.

"Nice to see how she runs fast" said Sue.

"She is much faster than that rich boy" said Nancy.

Diana hurdle onto the springboard and spring onto the vault with her hands.

"Nice job for her" said Sue.

"I hope Diana will do good on that" said Nancy.

They saw Diana being landed on the mat.

"Good for Di" said Sue. "Let's see what the judges will say"

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"She did it" said Sue. "And we beat the rich boys' team"

"I am exhausted now" said Diana.

"You did a good job on that, Di" said Nancy.

The rich boys' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	35. The Poor Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next gymnastics match. They are about to play against the homeless girls' team as a matter of fact. They are also known as the poor girls' team of course. Diana and her friends are currently on a winning streak by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the poor girls' team.

"This is it, girls" said Diana. "Our next match"

"That is a lot of people here, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have defeated a lot of team"

"We are having a good season so far" said Nancy.

"I wonder who are going to play against today" said Sue.

"We are playing against the homeless girls' team" said Diana.

"Also known as the poor girls' team" said Nancy.

"Here they come now" said Diana.

They saw the poor girls' team came out of the locker room.

"I hope you will have a great match" said one of the poor girls.

"We sure will" said Diana.

Later, the first match for the day will be the uneven bars.

"I wonder who will do the uneven bars?" Sue asked.

"Christina can do that" said Diana.

"I hope she can do it" said Sue.

Christina grabbed the bar and began to swing back and forth.

"Look at Christina, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that poor girl"

"She got a perfect ten by the judge" said Sue.

"I don't want Christina to make a mistake" said Diana.

"Me either" said Sue. "She would be disqualified if that happens"

They saw Christina grabbed another bar and keeps swinging.

"Great job for Christina, girls" said Diana.

"She is doing good" said Sue.

They saw Christina landed on the mat.

"I wonder what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Christina a perfect ten.

"She did it" said Sue.

"I have practicing on that" said Christina.

Diana and her friends continue doing against the poor girls' team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	36. Beating the Poor Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are doing good on their gymnastics match. They are currently beating the poor girls' team as a matter of fact. They already on a winning streak of course. They are getting ready for their last competition by the way. The last competition will be the balance beam. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be defeating the poor girls' team.

"Good match today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are beating the poor girls' team"

"We are in the right now, Di" said Nancy.

"I know" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our last competition of the day"

"I wonder what it is" said Sue.

"We are doing the balance beam" said Diana. "The poor girls' team are about to go first"

Diana and her friends saw one of the poor girls went on top of the balance beam.

"Let's see how that poor girl does" said Diana.

A poor girl doing some flips.

"Good job for that poor girl so far" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "She is stay balancing"

After that, that one poor girl got a perfect ten.

"The poor girls' team are now in the lead" said Diana. "Let's see who will do it next"

"I guess I can do that" said Brittney.

"Go do it, Britt" said Diana.

Brittney went on top of the balance beam and began to balance herself.

"Look at Britt, Di" said Sue.

"I see her, girls" said Diana.

They saw Brittney doing some flips.

"Brittney is doing good than that poor girl" said Diana.

"She sure did, Di" said Sue.

"I hope she doesn't make a mistake" said Diana.

"I hope not, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw Brittney flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges will say" said Diana.

The judges gave Brittney a perfect ten.

"She did it, Di" said Sue. "We have defeated the poor girls' team"

The poor girls' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	37. The Poor Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They are about to face off against the poor boys' team as a matter of fact. They have defeated the poor girls' team of course. They already practiced for their next match by the way. They are currently on a winning streak. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Our next match"

"That is a lot of people, DI" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been practicing for our next match"

"We already defeated the poor girls' team" said Nancy.

"We are currently on a winning streak right now" said Diana.

"I know that, Di" said Sue. "I wonder who are playing against today"

"We are playing against the poor boys' team" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the poor boys' team came out of the locker room.

"They are here now, Di" said Sue.

"I hope you will have a good match, girls" said one of the poor boys.

"We sure will" said Diana.

A bit later, the first competition of the day will be the vault.

"Who's going next for the vault" said Brandi.

"I will do that" said Victoria.

"Try your best, Victoria" said Diana.

Victoria is now running down the runway.

"Look how she goes, Di" said Sue.

"I saw that, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that poor boy"

Victory hurdles onto the springboard and springs onto the vault.

"I hope that Victoria doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not, girls" said Diana.

They saw Victoria landed on the mat.

"Great job for her" said Sue. "I wonder what the judges will say"

The judges gave Victoria a perfect ten.

"That was a good score" said Diana.

"It was exhausting" said Victoria. "But I did it anyway"

"We already started our gymnastics match" said Diana. "We are in the lead right now"

Diana and her friends did a good job on their first competition. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	38. Beating the Poor Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now winning their gymnastics match against the poor boys' team. They are having a good match as a matter of fact. They are about to do their final competition of course. The final competition for the day will be the balance beam by the way. They are about to beat the poor boys' team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeated the poor boys' team.

"This is a good match today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently beating the poor boys' team"

"Nice for them to visit our school" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They have been doing good today"

"Yes, they are, Di" said Sue.

"We are getting ready for our last competition for the day" said Diana.

"I wonder what our last competition for today" said Sue.

"We are doing the balance beam" said Diana.

"Boys don't do those, Di" said Nancy.

"That is true, girls" said Diana.

"The boys will be doing the horizontal bar" said Sue.

"Let's go ahead and watch" said Diana.

A bit later, one of the poor boys got a perfect ten from the judges.

"They are in the lead, girls" said Diana. "I wonder who will do that"

"I will be doing that, Di" said Brooklyn.

"Good luck, Brooklyn" said Diana.

Brooklyn went on top of the balance beam.

"Look at Brooklyn, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her, Sue" said Diana. "She is good than us"

"I hope that Brooklyn doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not, girls" said Diana.

"I see Brooklyn is balancing, Di" said Sue.

"Me too, girls" said Diana. "She could get disqualified if she made a mistake"

They saw Brooklyn flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Brooklyn a perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said Sue. "We have won another match"

"Good match today" said Diana.

The poor boys' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	39. Coronavirus

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be staying home today as a matter of fact. The coronavirus is happening of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be staying home during the coronavirus.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are reading the newspaper.

"Look at this, girls" said Diana.

"What is it, Di?" Sue asked.

"It is a story about the coronavirus" said Diana.

"That is a bad one" said Sue.

"Yes, it is, girls" said Diana.

"We can only stay here at home, Di" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said Diana.

"What should we do today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can stay home all day" said Diana.

"That's fine with me, Di" said Sue.

"I don't like the coronavirus" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue.

"How long is the COVID-19?" Nancy asked.

"About a few weeks or so" said Diana.

"We won't be going to school by then" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said Diana.

"We already learned the news about that virus" said Nancy.

"I don't want to get sick from that virus" said Diana.

"We can only go to the yard, Di" said Sue.

"I know that already" said Diana. "It will be a while for that virus to go away"

Diana and her friends are staying at home during the coronavirus. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	40. Church

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to church today as a matter of fact. They are about to have a mass there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to church.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to church" said Diana.

At the church, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That is a lot of people here, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Let's go find a seat"

Diana and her friends went to take a seat.

"Good place to sit, Di" said Nancy.

"Here comes the priest now" said Diana.

They saw the priest entering the church.

"Good morning" said the priest. "Would you please stand up and pray"

Everyone got up and they pray with the priest.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest and everyone else.

"Now, let's start the mass" said the priest.

After mass, everyone is now leaving church.

"Good mass today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana.

"We can go there again soon" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed their Sunday mass. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	41. CDC Guideline

Diana, Sue and Nancy are currently at home right now. They have enjoyed their Sunday mass as a matter of fact. They usually go to church every Sunday of course. They are about to hear about the CDC guidelines by the way. Diana and her friends will learn how to protect themselves. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be listening the CDC guideline.

"We are home now, Di" said Sue.

"We sure are, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had a good Sunday mass at church"

"It was nice that you took us to church, Di" said Nancy.

"Thanks, girls" said Diana. "We can go there again soon"

"Yes, we will, Di" said Sue.

"I brought the book, girls" said Diana.

"What is that, Di?" Nancy asked.

"That is the CDC guideline book" said Diana.

"I have never heard of that one" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

"We can read the guideline book, girls" said Diana.

"That sounds like a good idea" said Sue.

"Let's look at the book" said Diana.

She opens the CDC guideline book.

"This is an important one, girls" said Diana.

"What is it, Di?" Sue asked.

"This is the one about the coronavirus" said Diana.

"It is how to protect from that virus, Di" said Nancy.

"Few steps that we need to know" said Diana. "Wash your hands often with soap and water for at least 20 seconds especially after you have been in a public place, or after blowing your nose, coughing, or sneezing"

"We can do that, Di" said Sue.

"Avoid close contact with people who are sick" said Diana. "Here's how we prevent from others"

"Let's see how to do that" said Nancy.

"Stay home if you are sick, except to get medical care" said Diana.

"I don't want that to happen" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy. "Hopefully we can listen to the book that Di brought"

"I hope so too, girls" said Diana. "We can always follow the rules"

Diana and her friends have read the CDC guideline book. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	42. Learning About the Earth

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at school. They haven't gone to school as a matter of fact. That is probably because of the coronavirus of course. They are going to learn about Earth by the way. They will learn that during their science class. They are about to have a great day at school. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be learning about Earth at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are back at school"

"We sure are, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we haven't gone to school for a while"

"The coronavirus is why" said Nancy.

"That virus is bad, girls" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said one of her students.

"Take out your solar system book and open to page 50" said Mrs. Jean.

The students took out the solar system book and turned to page 50.

"Look at this, Di" said Sue.

"What is this, girls?" Diana asked.

"This is the one about the Earth" said Nancy.

"I have never read about that one before" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "The Earth is formed over 4.5 billion years ago"

"That is a long time ago, girls" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We can also look at the timeline"

"Good to learn about the Earth" said Diana.

"Yes, it is, Di" said Sue. "We are continue learning about the Earth"

Diana and her friends have recently about the Earth. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	43. Park Visit

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They have learned about the earth of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends went to walk around.

"Good weather today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "It is sunny today"

"I see a playground, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to drop off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better an eye our siblings, Di" said Sue.

"How come, girls?" Diana asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Sue.

"I'm on top of the slide" said Jean.

She slides down and got off the slide.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"Did you like the slide?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, sis" said Jean.

"That is good" said Diana. "Keep playing with your friends"

"I sure will, Di" said Jean.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	44. The Last Newhart Ending

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to watch the Newhart ending on the computer as a matter of fact. They have never saw one of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be watching that ending.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are going to watch some videos on the computer.

"What can we watch today, Di?" Sue asked.

"About the last scene of the last Newhart" said Diana.

"I have never watched that before" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

"Let's go ahead and watch that video" said Diana.

They went to Diana's room and watch the video on the computer.

"Good video so far, Di" said Sue.

"I am glad you are enjoying the video, girls" said Diana.

"I see that the show ended in a dream" said Nancy.

"It is nighttime" said Diana.

"This is a good one, Di" said Sue.

"Just Bob Hartley and his wife Emily" said Diana.

"They are on bed, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw it, girls" said Diana.

"Everyone likes that ending" said Sue.

"Good video that we saw, girls" said Diana.

"I liked it, Di" said Sue.

"I'm glad you liked the video" said Diana.

"I am going to miss that show" said Sue.

"Me too, girls" said Diana. "It was a great show"

Diana and her friends have watched the last Newhart ending clip. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	45. Returning to the Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They haven't been there for a while of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends went to walk around.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana.

"The weather looks warm today" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "It is sunny today"

"I can see a playground there" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to the drop off to their siblings.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We keep an eye on our siblings, Di" said Sue.

"How come, girls?" Diana asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Sue.

"I'm on top of the slide" said Jean.

She slides down and got off the slide.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"Did you like the slide?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, sis" said Jean.

"That is good" said Diana. "Keep playing with your friends"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	46. Coronavirus Update

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to hear a coronavirus update as a matter of fact. They haven't heard an update of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be hearing a coronavirus update.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are about to watch TV.

"What can we watch today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can watch the coronavirus update" said Diana.

"That's fine with me, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to tuned in for the coronavirus update.

"This looks bad, Di" said Sue.

"What happened, girls?" Diana asked.

"More people died from that coronavirus" said Sue.

"How many are there?" Diana asked.

"About 4,000" said Sue.

"That is a lot, girls" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Nancy. "I don't want to get sick from that virus"

"Me either, girls" said Diana. "We can wash our hands for about 20 seconds"

"I wanted to stay clean" said Sue.

"Me too, girls" said Diana. "It was unfortunate that a lot of people died from that coronavirus"

"We will see if the coronavirus is gone for good" said Nancy.

"It is going to be a while for that, girls" said Diana.

"Let's just stay away from that virus" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have heard about another coronavirus update. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	47. More Mass at Church

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to church today as a matter of fact. They are going to have a Sunday mass of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good mass.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to church" said Diana.

At the church, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"It is quiet here, Di" said Sue.

"They haven't come yet, girls" said Diana. "Let's go find a seat"

Diana and her friends went to take a seat.

"Good place to sit, Di" said Nancy.

"Here comes the priest now" said Diana.

They saw the priest entering the church.

"Good morning" said the priest. "Would you please stand up and pray"

Everyone got up and they pray with the priest.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest and everyone else.

"Let's start the mass" said the priest.

After mass, everyone is now leaving the church.

"Good mass today, Di" said Sue.

"I'm glad you liked the mass, girls" said Diana. "We can pray to god everyday"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed their Sunday mass. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	48. Watching Deep Impact

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to watch Deep Impact as a matter of fact. Diana and her friends have never watched that movie of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be watching Deep Impact at home.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are about to watch a movie.

"What can we watch today, Di?" Sue asked.

"How about to Deep Impact" said Diana.

"I have never watched it before, Di" said Sue.

"We can watch it, girls" said Diana.

"That's fine with me, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to watch Deep Impact.

"This is a good one, Di" said Nancy. "What is it about?"

"It is about a comet is hurtling toward Earth and could mean the end of all human life" said Diana.

"That loses a lot of life, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "I don't remember seeing a comet hit towards Earth"

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "I hope that doesn't happened"

"I hope not, girls" said Diana.

After that, Diana and her friends have finished watching Deep Impact.

"Did you like the movie, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is good, girls" said Diana. "That was a good movie"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed watching Deep Impact. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	49. Watching the News

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be watching the news as a matter of fact. They will be hearing a coronavirus update of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be watching the news at home.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to watch TV.

"What can we watch today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can watch the news" said Diana. "They are having a coronavirus update"

"That's fine with me" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to tuned in to the news.

"The news is on now, girls" said Diana.

"I wonder what is happening" said Sue.

"This is a bad one, girls" said Diana.

"What is it, Di?" Nancy asked.

"5,000 people were dead from that coronavirus" said Diana.

"That is unfortunate, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "The coronavirus is still going on"

"I'm glad that we are staying home" said Sue.

"Me too" said Diana. "We don't want to get sick from that virus"

"That virus is a bad one, Di" said Nancy.

"Hopefully that the virus will be gone soon" said Diana.

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue.

"It's going to be a while for that virus to be gone" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have recently watched the news. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	50. More Park Visit

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They haven't been there in a while of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends went to walk around.

"We are here, girls" said Diana.

"It is warm today, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "It is sunny today"

"I see a playground there" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to drop off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, Di" said Sue.

"How come, Sue?" Diana asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of then" said Sue.

"I'm on top of the slide" said Jean.

She slides down and got off the slide.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"I'm glad you liked the slide" said Diana. "Keep playing with your friends"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	51. Easter Sunday

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are going to have a good Easter Sunday as a matter of fact. Their siblings are about to crack the eggs of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good Easter Sunday.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making Easter waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having Easter waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having Easter waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having Easter waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, their siblings are about to go outside.

"Where are you going, you two?" Sue asked.

"We are about to crack the Easter eggs" said Margaret.

"Be careful now" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

They went outside and began cracking the Easter eggs.

"Nice for them to go outside, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They like to crack the eggs"

"We used to do that when we were little" said Sue.

"Let's go outside and see them" said Diana.

"That's fine with me" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went outside and look at their siblings.

"We got a few eggs left, sis" said Jean.

They went to crack an egg on their sisters.

"You got us, you two" said Diana.

"I hope you have enjoyed your Easter Sunday" said Jean.

"I'm glad you crack the Easter eggs" said Diana.

"We are run out of it" said Daniel. "We will get some more next year"

Diana and her friends had a good Easter Sunday. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	52. The Bad Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next gymnastics event. They haven't had one in a long time as a matter of fact. They will face off against the bad girls' team of course. The bad girls' team can always cheat to win by the way. Diana and her friends don't want that to happen. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the bad girls' team.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Our next match"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the coronavirus is still happening"

"It's been a while to have a gymnastics match" said Nancy.

"The coronavirus is why" said Diana.

"I wonder who our next opponent is" said Sue.

"We are playing against the bad girls' team, girls" said Diana.

"That can't be good, Di" said Nancy.

"It isn't, girls" said Diana. "Here they come out"

Diana and her friends saw the bad girls' team coming out of the locker room.

"I see them, Di" said Sue.

"We can try to beat them" said Diana.

The first competition for the day will be the vault.

"One of the bad girls just got a perfect ten" said Diana.

"I wonder who is next" said Sue.

"Barbara is about to do it" said Diana.

"Let's see how she does" said Nancy.

Barbara is now running down the runway.

"Look at her, Di" said Sue.

"I saw it, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that bad girl"

Barbara hurdle onto the springboard and spring onto the vault with her hands.

"I hope that Barbara doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not, girls" said Diana.

They saw Barbara landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Barbara a perfect ten.

"She did it, Di" said Diana.

"I'm glad that I didn't make a mistake" said Barbara.

"We are doing good so far" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a good match against the bad girls' team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	53. Beating the Bad Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good gymnastics match. They are currently beating the bad girls' team as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead of course. They are getting ready for their last competition by the way. Their last competition for the day will be the balance beam. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the bad girls' team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are beating the bad girls' team"

"They are always to cheat" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "I don't like that team"

"Me either" said Sue. "We are getting ready for our last competition"

"Yes, we are, girls" said Diana.

"I wonder what it is" said Sue.

"We are doing the balance beam" said Diana.

"I hope that we can do good" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, girls" said Diana. "The bad girls' team are about to go first"

They saw one of the bad girls doing some flips.

"She is good at this" said Diana.

The judges gave that bad girl a perfect ten and gave them a lead.

"They are now in the lead" said Sue.

"I am about to do the balance beam" said Diana.

"Good luck on that, Di" said Sue.

Diana went on top of the balance beam and began to balance herself.

"Look how Di is doing" said Sue.

"I see her" said Nancy. "She is better than that bad girl"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Nancy.

Diana is now doing flips on the balance beam.

"She is good at this" said Sue.

They saw Diana flipped out of the balance beam.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"We did it" said Sue. "We have defeated the bad girls' team.

"It was a good match between them and us" said Diana.

The bad girls' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	54. The Bad Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next gymnastics match. They have recently defeated the bad girls' team as a matter of fact. They are in a winning streak of course. They are about to play against the bad boys' team by the way. They are bad than the bad girls' team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the bad boys' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Our next match"

"The gym looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the coronavirus is still going on"

"They are staying right home right now, Di" said Nancy.

"Who are we playing against today?" Sue asked.

"We are playing against the bad boys' team" said Diana.

"I don't like that team" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

"They usually cheat, girls" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the bad boys' team came out of the locker room.

"We are going to cheat to win" said one of the bad boys.

"You will not" said Diana.

They are now ready for their first match.

"The bad boys have done the parallel bars" said Sue.

"We are about to do the uneven bars" said Diana.

"Who is doing that?" Nancy asked.

"Harriet is about to do that" said Diana.

They saw her grabbed the bar and began to swing.

"Look at her, Di" said Sue.

"I see that, girls" said Diana. "She is good on the uneven bars"

They saw Harriet grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Diana.

"I hope not, Di" said Sue. "She doesn't have one right now"

They saw her landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Harriet a perfect ten.

"Great job for Harriet" said Sue.

"I'm glad that she didn't make a mistake" said Diana.

"She could be disqualified if that happens" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	55. Beating the Bad Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good gymnastics match against the bad boys' team. They have been doing good so far as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead right now of course. They are getting ready for their last competition by the way. They will be defeating the bad boys' team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be defeating the bad boys' team.

"This is a good match for us, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our gymnastics competition"

"We are in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our last competition"

"I wonder what it is" said Sue.

"We are about to do the vault" said Diana.

"We know how to do that" said Nancy.

"We are good at the vault" said Diana. "The bad boys' team are about to go first"

They saw one of the bad boys' gymnast running down the runway.

"Look at him, Di" said Sue.

"I see him, girls" said Diana.

One of the bad boys' gymnast hurdle onto the springboard and spring onto the vault and landed on the mat.

"He just got a perfect ten" said Nancy.

"I wonder who will be doing that?" Diana asked.

"Charissa is about to do that" said Sue.

They saw Charissa begin to run down the runway.

"She is good than that bad boy" said Diana.

"Yes, she is, Di" said Sue. "I hope that she doesn't make a mistake"

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

Charissa hurdle onto the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands.

"That is good move for Charissa" said Sue.

They saw Charissa landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Charissa and perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said Sue. "We have defeated the bad boys' team"

The bad boys' team are congratulating Diana and her friends for beating them. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	56. The Bad Eunuch Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have defeated the bad boys' team as a matter of fact. They are currently having an undefeated streak of course. They are about to play against the bad eunuch boys' team by the way. They usually cheat during the event. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match.

"We are here, girls" said Diana. "Our next match"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the coronavirus is still doing on"

"Everyone is staying home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are going to stay healthy"

"Who are we playing against today?" Sue asked.

"We are playing against the bad eunuch boys' team" said Diana.

"That can't be good, Di" said Sue.

"It isn't, girls" said Diana. "Here they come now"

They saw the bad eunuch boys' team coming out of the locker room.

"You won't beat us, girls" said one of bad eunuch boys.

"We are about to do the balance beam in a bit" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends are getting ready to do their balance beam.

"The boys did the floor and got a perfect ten" said Sue. "I wonder who will do the balance beam"

"Maria will be doing that" said Diana. "She is Harriet's sister"

They saw Maria got on top of the balance beam.

"Look how she does, Di" said Sue.

"I saw it, girls" said Diana. "I hope that she doesn't make a mistake"

"I hope not, Di" said Sue.

Maria began doing some flips.

"She is better than that eunuch boy" said Nancy.

"She is doing good right now" said Diana.

They saw Maria flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges will say" said Sue.

The judges gave Maria a perfect ten.

"She did it, Di" said Sue.

"I saw it, Sue" said Diana. "I knew she can do it"

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	57. Beating the Bad Eunuch Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good gymnastics match. They are currently beating the bad eunuch boys' team as a matter of fact. They are in the lead of course. They are about to getting ready for their final competition by the way. They will try to beat the bad eunuch boys' team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat bad eunuch boys' team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead right now"

"We are beating the bad eunuch boys' team" said Nancy.

"We are about to do our final competition for the day" said Diana.

"I wonder what it is" said Sue.

"We are doing the floor" said Diana.

"That will be a good one, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "This is the first time that we do one"

"The boys are about to go first" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw one of the bad eunuch boys doing some gymnast moves.

"Look how he is doing" said Diana.

"He wanted to cheat to win" said Sue.

"That is not going to happen" said Diana.

The judges gave that boy a perfect ten.

"The bad eunuch boys' team are now in the lead" said Diana.

"Sue is about to go next" said Nancy.

They saw Sue began doing a choreographed routine.

"Look at Sue, Di" said Nancy.

"I see her" said Diana. "She is better than that bad eunuch boy"

"She has been practicing yesterday" said Nancy.

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Diana.

"I hope not, Di" said Nancy. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

They saw Sue began doing some flips on the floor.

"She is doing at it" said Diana.

After a while, Sue has finished her performance on the floor.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said Nancy. "She just got a perfect ten"

Diana and her friends have defeated the bad eunuch boys' team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	58. Olympic Tryouts

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at their gymnastics class. They have recently defeated the bad eunuch boys' team as a matter of fact. They are currently having a winning season of course. They are about to do an Olympic tryout by the way. They have never done one before. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be doing their Olympic tryout during their gymnastic class.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana.

"We haven't been here in a while" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have beaten the bad eunuch boys' team"

"I'm glad that they didn't cheat" said Nancy.

"Same here" said Diana.

"What are we doing here, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are having an Olympic tryout today" said Diana.

"I have never done that before" said Nancy.

"This is the first time that we are doing that" said Diana.

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

"Now you remember, girls" said Diana. "Here comes our teacher"

"Good morning, class" said Brandi. "Welcome to your first day of Olympic tryouts"

"Nice to see Brandi coming over" said Sue.

"She is about to help us" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue.

"We are about to win a lot of medals on the upcoming Olympic games that we are going to" said Brandi.

"We can do some competitions such as the balance beam" said Aria.

"Same thing for the vault and uneven bars" said Brandi.

The team are now doing the balance beam tryout.

"Are you ready to do the balance beam, Di?" Brandi asked.

"I sure am" said Diana. "I will try to steady"

Diana went on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at Diana balancing" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Nancy. "I don't want her to make a mistake"

"She didn't do that" said Sue.

After this, Diana did a good job without making a mistake.

"Great job on the balance beam, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, girls" said Diana.

The Olympic tryouts for Diana and her friends are a success. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	59. The Crazy Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have done their Olympic tryouts as a matter of fact. They have been practicing for their match of course. They are going to face off against the crazy girls by the way. They are currently on a winning streak. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Our next match"

"The gym looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"I hope that everyone else are staying home" said Nancy.

"I hope so too" said Diana. "We are having a good season so far"

"We sure are, Di" said Sue. "I wonder who our next opponent is"

"We are playing the crazy girls' team" said Diana.

"I have never seen them before, Di" said Sue.

"Here they come now" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends saw the crazy girls' team coming out of their locker room.

"I hope that you don't beat us" said one of the crazy girls.

The first competition for the day is the vault and one of the crazy girls just got a perfect ten.

"Are you ready to do the vault, Di?" Sue asked.

"I sure am, girls" said Diana.

"Good luck, Di" said Nancy.

Diana began to rundown the runway.

"Look how fast she is" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Nancy. "She is better than that crazy girl"

Diana hurdles onto the springboard and spring onto the vault with her hands.

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"She is good at this" said Nancy.

"She never made a mistake while doing the vault" said Sue.

They saw Diana landed on the mat.

"Great job for Di" said Sue. "I wonder what the judges will say"

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"We are now in the lead" said Sue.

"I am exhausted" said Diana. "But I did a good job"

Diana and her friends are having a good job. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	60. Beating the Crazy Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good gymnastics match. They are currently beating the crazy girls' team as a matter of fact. They are about to do their final competition of course. The final competition for the day will be the balance beam by the way. Diana and her friends are good at the balance beam. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will beat the crazy girls' team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead"

"We are beating the crazy girls' team" said Nancy.

"I know" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our last competition for today"

"I wonder what our last competition for the day is" said Sue.

"We are about to do the balance beam" said Diana.

"We are good on this one, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we are, girls" said Diana.

"The crazy girls' team are about to go first" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw one of the crazy girls doing some flips on top of the balance beam.

"She is doing good at it" said Sue.

One of the crazy girls flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"The judges gave her a perfect ten" said Diana.

"Jane is about to do that" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw Jane got on top of the balance beam.

"Look how Jane is doing" said Sue.

"I saw that, girls" said Diana. "She is trying to stay balance"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not, girls" said Diana.

They saw Jane doing flips on top of the balance beam.

"I don't want her to get disqualified" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends saw Jane flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"I wonder what the judges will say" said Sue.

The judges gave Jane a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "We have defeated the crazy girls' team"

The crazy girls' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	61. Party at Diana's House

Diana, Sue and Nancy are going back home from their gymnastics match. They have defeated the crazy girls' team as a matter of fact. They are currently on a winning streak of course. They are about to have a party at home by the way. Most of their teammates will be here as well. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good party at home.

"That was a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have defeated the crazy girls' team"

"It was nice for them to come over our school" said Nancy.

"They can come over again soon" said Diana.

"I hope so, Di" said Sue. "We better go home now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "It is getting late already"

Diana and her friends went back home from school.

"We are home, mom" said Diana.

"How was your gymnastics match?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana.

"That is good, girls" said Mrs. Evans. "Your team is here right now"

"I didn't know that, mom" said Diana.

"They decided to come over today, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I see Brandi" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "Nice to see you coming over here"

"Thanks, Di" said Brandi.

"Anytime" said Diana. "Mom cleaned up the house and sets up for the party"

"It was nice for your mom to clean up the house" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "She does that all the time"

"There are a lot of friends here, Di" said Nancy.

"This is nice house, Di" said Brianna.

"Thanks, Bri" said Diana.

"Anytime, Di" said Brianna. "We can visit your house anytime we like"

"This is a good party, Di" said Sue.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the post-gymnastics party, girls" said Diana.

"We could have a gymnastics tournament soon" said Sue.

"We have been doing good this season, girls" said Diana.

"A lot of opponents were defeated" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the post-gymnastics party at Diana's house. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	62. More Poor Kids Part 1

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next gymnastics match. They had a good season so far as a matter of fact. They had a good party yesterday of course. They are about to play against the homeless eunuch girls' team by the way. They haven't played against the homeless kids in a while. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the poor eunuch girls' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"There's no one here, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the coronavirus is still happening"

"I don't want to get sick from that virus" said Nancy.

"Me either" said Sue.

"That virus is a bad one" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "I hope that virus will be gone soon"

"I hope so too, girls" said Diana.

"Who are playing against today?" Nancy asked.

"We are playing against the poor eunuch girls' team" said Diana.

"Here they come now" said Sue.

They saw the poor eunuch girls' team came out of the locker room.

"We are here now" said one of the poor eunuch girls.

Later, the first competition of the day was the uneven bars.

"The poor eunuch girls' team just got a perfect ten" said Sue.

"I'm about to go next" said Diana.

"Be careful, Di" said Sue.

Diana grabbed the bar and began to swing.

"Look at her" said Sue.

"I saw it" said Nancy.

Diana grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"I hope that Diana doesn't get disqualified" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Nancy. "Diana is better than that poor eunuch girl"

"That is true" said Sue.

They saw Diana has landed on the mat.

"I wonder what the judges have to say" said Sue.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"Good job for Di" said Sue.

"That is a tough one" said Diana. "I did it"

"We are having a good match so far" said Sue.

Diana and her friends just did the uneven bars. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	63. More Poor Kids Part 2

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their last competition. They are about to the vault as a matter of fact. They are doing well so far of course. They are about to beat the poor eunuch girls' team by the way. Diana and her friends are currently in the lead. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the poor eunuch girls' team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead"

"We are beating the poor eunuch girls' team" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are getting ready for our last competition"

"I wonder what the last competition for today is" said Sue.

"We are doing the vault" said Diana.

"That will be a good one, Di" said Sue.

"We have been doing this a lot during the event" said Nancy.

"The poor eunuch girls' team are about to go first" said Diana.

One of the poor eunuch girls began running down the runway.

"Look at her, Di" said Sue.

"I saw it, girls" said Diana.

One of the poor eunuch girls hurdle down the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands and landed on the mat.

"The judges gave her a perfect ten" said Diana.

"I am about to do the vault" said Sue.

"Be careful now, Sue" said Diana.

Sue began running down the runway.

"Look at Sue, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than the poor eunuch girl"

Sue hurdles down the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands.

"Good one for Sue" said Nancy.

"I hope she doesn't fall" said Diana.

"I hope not, Di" said Nancy.

They saw Sue landed on the mat.

"I wonder what the judges will say" said Diana.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said Nancy. "We have defeated the poor eunuch girls' team"

"It was nice for them to come over" said Diana.

The poor eunuch girls' team have congratulated Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	64. Sunday Mass

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are getting ready to go to church as a matter of fact. They are going to have a Sunday mass of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good mass.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to church" said Diana.

At the church, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"It's been a while that we been to church" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Let's go find a seat"

Diana and her friends went to take a seat.

"Good place to sit, Di" said Sue.

"Here comes the priest now" said Diana.

They saw the priest entering the church.

"Good morning" said the priest. "Would please stand up as we are about to pray"

Everyone got up and they pray with god.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest and everyone else.

"Now let's start the mass" said the priest.

After mass, everyone is now leaving church.

"Good mass today, girls" said Diana.

"It was nice that we go to church, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends had a great day at church. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	65. Gymnastics Practice

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at the gymnastics class. They have recently defeated the poor eunuch girls' team as a matter of fact. They are about to do their gymnastics practice of course. They are having a good season by the way. They are about to practice as hard as they can. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a gymnastics practice.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gymnastics class"

"It's been a while, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a good season so far"

"We have defeated a lot of our opponents so far" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We are getting ready for our gymnastics practice"

"We haven't done that in a long time, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Class is about to start"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the floor with the rest of the team.

"Here comes our teacher" said Diana.

"Good morning, class" said Brandi. "Today we are going to do some gymnastics practice"

The first practice for the day was the uneven bars.

"First practice for today is the uneven bars" said Brandi. "Come over here, Di"

Diana grabbed the handle.

"Make sure that you swing as possible" said Brandi.

Diana began to swing the uneven bars.

"Look how Di is doing" said Sue.

"She is good at swinging" said Nancy.

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Nancy.

They saw Diana grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"Diana is better than us" said Sue.

"Hopefully she can do that on the next gymnastics event" said Nancy.

"I hope so too" said Sue.

They saw Diana landed on the mat.

"I did it" said Diana.

"How did you do, Di?" Brandi asked.

"It was tough" said Diana. "It takes a lot of practice"

"All the other teammates are about to do it" said Brandi.

Diana and her friends are having a good gymnastics practice. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	66. The Eunuch Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have done their gymnastics practice as a matter of fact. They have been practicing hard for their next match of course. Their next match for the day will be the eunuch team by the way. They have already defeated a lot of eunuch teams. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the eunuch team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana.

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been practicing for our next gymnastics match"

"We did a good job on that, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are having a good season so far"

"I wonder who our next opponent is" said Sue.

"We are playing against the eunuch team" said Diana.

"Another eunuch team" said Nancy.

"We have a lot of eunuch team for us" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the eunuch team coming out of the locker room.

"Hope you will be having a good match" said one of the eunuch gymnasts.

Later, the first competition for the day was the balance beam.

"I wonder who is about to do the balance beam" said Sue.

"Nancy is about to do it" said Diana.

They saw her got up on top of the balance beam.

"Look how she does, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her, Sue" said Diana. "She is better than that eunuch gymnast"

They saw Nancy doing some flips.

"Good for her" said Sue. "I hope that she doesn't make a mistake"

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

"She never does, Di" said Sue.

They saw Nancy flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said Sue. "We just get a perfect ten"

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	67. Beating the Eunuch Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good gymnastics match. They are in the lead right now as a matter of fact. They did a good job on the balance beam of course. They are about to do their final competition by the way. The competition for the day will be the vault. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the eunuch team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are doing a good job today"

"We already did the balance beam" said Nancy.

"We are about to get ready for our last competition for today" said Diana

"What is our last competition, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to do the vault" said Diana.

"That will be a good one, Di" said Sue.

One of the eunuch gymnasts began running down the runway.

"Look at that, Di" said Sue.

"She is running to the springboard" said Diana.

"I saw it, Di" said Sue.

One of the eunuch gymnasts hurdles the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands.

"She did a good job on that" said Sue.

One of the eunuch gymnasts landed on the mat.

"The judges gave her a perfect ten" said Diana.

"Brandi is about to do it, Di" said Sue.

They saw Brandi began running down the runway.

"She is running a lot faster" said Diana.

"She is faster than that eunuch girl" said Sue.

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Diana.

"I hope not, Di" said Sue. "She is the best gymnast in the team"

"That is true, girls" said Diana.

They saw Brandi hurdle onto the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands.

"Good job for Brandi" said Sue.

They saw her landed on the mat.

"I wonder what the judges will say" said Diana.

The judges gave Brandi a perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said Sue. "We have defeated the eunuch team"

"Here they come now" said Diana.

The eunuch team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	68. The Blind Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next gymnastics match. They have defeated the eunuch team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the blind girls' team by the way. This is the first that they face off against the blind kids. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the blind girls' team.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Back at the gym" said Sue. "It's empty right now"

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a good season"

"We have defeated a lot of team so far" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our next match"

"Who are we playing against today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are playing against the blind girls" said Diana.

"This is the first time that we play against them" said Nancy.

"Here they come now" said Diana.

They saw the blind girls' team coming out of the locker room.

"I hope you have a good match" said one of the blind girls' gymnasts.

Later, the first competition for the day is the uneven bars.

"I wonder who will go first" said Sue.

"Brenda is about to do it" said Diana.

They saw Brenda grabbed the bar and began to swing.

"Look at her, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw it, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that blind girl"

Brenda grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"Brenda has been practicing for our next match" said Diana.

"She is the best gymnast than them" said Sue.

"Brenda doesn't make a mistake at all" said Diana.

Brenda has landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges will say" said Diana.

The judges gave Brenda a perfect ten.

"Good job for Brenda" said Sue.

"I'm glad that she didn't make a mistake" said Diana.

"Same here" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are currently in the lead against the blind girls' team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	69. Beating the Blind Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good gymnastics match. They have doing good on their competitions as a matter of fact. They have recently done the uneven bars of course. They are currently in the lead right now by the way. They will be doing their last competition of the day. They are about to do the balance beam. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the blind girls' team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been doing good on our competition today"

"We have already done with the uneven bars" said Nancy.

"It was an easy one" said Diana. "We are about to do the last competition for the day"

"I wonder what our last competition for the day is" said Sue.

"We are about to do the balance beam" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw one of the blind girls got on top of the balance beam.

"Look at that blind girl" said Sue.

"I see that, girls" said Diana. "She has never done that before"

"That is true, Di" said Sue.

Later, the judges gave her a perfect ten.

"The blind girls' team are in the lead" said Diana.

"Aria is about to do it, Di" said Nancy.

They saw Aria got on top of the balance beam and began balancing.

"Look at her, Di" said Sue.

"She is better than that blind girl" said Nancy.

Aria is now doing flips on top of the balance beam.

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not, girls" said Diana. "We always don't do that"

They saw Aria flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges will say" said Sue.

The judges gave Aria a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "Another win for us"

"Good for the blind girls' team to come over" said Sue.

The blind girls' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	70. The Deaf Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next gymnastics match. They have been doing a good job on their season as a matter of fact. They have defeated a lot of their opponents of course. They are about to have a match against the deaf girls' team by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a match against the deaf girls' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana.

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, they are staying home right now"

"I hope that everyone will be safe" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, girls" said Diana.

"I wonder who our next opponent is" said Sue.

"We are playing against the deaf girls' team" said Diana.

"I have never saw them before" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

"This is the first time that we play against them" said Diana.

"Here they come now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw the deaf girls' team coming out of the locker room.

"Nice to see them" said Diana.

Later, both teams are getting ready for their first competition which is the vault.

"The deaf girls' team just got a perfect ten" said Diana.

"Who is going to do the vault, Di?" Nancy asked.

"Sue will be doing that" said Diana.

"That is nice of her" said Nancy.

They saw Sue began running down the runway.

"Look at her, Di" said Nancy.

"I can see that" said Diana. "She is the best runner than that deaf girl"

Sue is hurdle onto the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands.

"I hope that Sue doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not, Nancy" said Diana.

They saw Sue landed on the mat.

"I wonder what the judges will say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"Great job for Sue" said Nancy.

"I did a good job on the vault" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now currently in the lead after their first competition. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	71. Beating the Deaf Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good gymnastics match. They are currently beating the deaf girls' team as a matter of fact. They have done the vault of course. They are about to do their last competition of the day by the way. The last competition for the day will be the uneven bars. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will beat the deaf girls' team.

"Good match for us, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on the vault"

"We all know that we are faster than the deaf girls" said Nancy.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "We are about to do our last competition for the day"

"I wonder what our last competition for today is" said Sue.

"We are about to do the uneven bars" said Diana.

"That one we know is easy" said Sue. "We just have to swing while grabbing the bar"

"We are in the lead right now" said Diana. "The deaf girls' team are about to go first"

"Let's go ahead and watch them" said Nancy.

A bit later, the deaf girls' team just got a perfect ten from the judges.

"The deaf girls' team are now in the lead, Di" said Sue.

"We just need a perfect ten to win" said Diana. "I am about to do the uneven bars"

"Be careful, Di" said Sue.

Diana grabbed the bar and begins to swing.

"Look at Di" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Nancy. "She is better than that deaf girl"

"I know that already" said Sue.

They saw Diana grabs another bar and continues to swing.

"Great swing for Di" said Sue. "I hope that Di doesn't make a mistake"

"I hope not" said Nancy.

Diana let go of the bar and lands on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"We did it" said Sue.

"I did a good job on the uneven bars" said Diana.

The deaf girls' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	72. The Blind Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next gymnastics match. They have already defeated the deaf girls' team as a matter of fact. They are having a winning season so far of course. They are about to face off against the blind boys' team by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a match against the blind boys' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"The gym looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have defeated the deaf girls' team"

"It was nice for them to come over" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are having a good season so far"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "I wonder who our next opponent is"

"We are playing against the blind boys' team" said Diana.

"That is another blind team for us, Di" said Nancy.

"Here they come now" said Diana.

They saw the blind boys' team coming out of the locker room.

"I hope you will have a good match" said one of the blind boys.

Later, the first competition for the day was the floor exercise.

"The boys did their floor exercise" said Nancy.

"I am about to do it, girls" said Diana.

"Good luck, Di" said Sue.

Diana began doing her floor exercising.

"Look at Di" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Nancy. "She is good at doing flips"

"She is also better than that blind boy" said Sue.

"I hope that Diana doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Sue. "She is doing some of her routines"

"Diana never makes a mistake" said Nancy.

They saw Diana flipped one more time and finishes her floor routine.

"I wonder what the judges will say" said Sue.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"Good job for Di" said Nancy.

"How did I do, girls?" Diana asked.

"Not as bad, Di" said Sue. "I am glad you didn't make a mistake.

Diana and her friends are having a tight match. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	73. Beating the Blind Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good gymnastics match. They are about to get ready for their last competition as a matter of fact. They did the floor exercise of course. The final competition for the day will be the balance beam by the way. Diana and her friends are good at that. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the blind boys' team.

"Good match for us, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead"

"We have done a good job on the floor exercise" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We can defeat the blind boys' team"

"That is what we are going to do, Di" said Sue. "I wonder what competition we are doing next"

"We are about to do the balance beam" said Diana. "It is the last competition for the day"

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

"Now you remember, girls" said Diana. "The boys don't do the balance beam"

"I know that, Di" said Sue.

A bit later, the blind boys' team have taken the lead.

"We are now trailing, Di" said Sue.

"We just need a perfect ten to win" said Diana.

"I could do the balance beam" said Nancy.

"Be careful now" said Diana.

Nancy got on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at her, Di" said Sue.

"I saw it" said Diana. "She is better than that blind boy"

"I hope that Nancy doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

"We never done that, Di" said Sue.

They saw Nancy doing some flips on top of the balance beams.

"Great flips for her" said Diana.

Nancy flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges will say" said Sue.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said Sue.

"We won another match" said Diana.

The blind boys' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	74. The Deaf Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have already defeated the blind boys' team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are currently undefeated by the way. They are about to face off against the deaf boys' team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the deaf boys' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a good season so far"

"We are currently undefeated right now" said Nancy.

"We have defeated a lot of opponents" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "Who is our opponent for today?"

"We are playing against the deaf boys' team" said Diana.

"Here they come now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw the deaf boys' team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now, girls" said Diana.

"It is nice to see them coming over" said Nancy.

Later, the first competition for tonight was the vault.

"The deaf boys' team just got a perfect ten" said Diana.

"I am about to do the vault" said Sue.

"Good luck, Sue" said Diana.

Sue began running down the runway.

"Look at Sue, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that deaf girl"

Sue sprints onto the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands.

"Nice one for her" said Nancy.

"I hope that Sue doesn't make a mistake" said Diana.

"I hope not, Di" said Nancy. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

"We have never gotten disqualified before" said Diana.

They saw Sue landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say about this" said Nancy.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"She did it" said Diana.

"I'm glad that Sue didn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"Same here" said Diana. "This is a tight match"

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	75. Beating the Deaf Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good gymnastics match. They are beating the deaf boys' team as a matter of fact. They did a good job on the vault of course. They are about to get ready for their last competition by the way. The last competition will be the uneven bars. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the deaf boys' team.

"Great match for us, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are beating the deaf boys' team"

"We have done a lot of flips today" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are getting ready for our last competition for today"

"What is the last competition for today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the uneven bars" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, DI" said Nancy.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana.

"It is unfortunate that the boys don't do the uneven bars" said Sue.

"They do some other things" said Diana.

"Like what?" Nancy asked.

"They do the pommel horse and still rings" said Diana.

A bit later, Diana and her friends are getting ready for the uneven bars.

"The deaf boys' team are currently in the lead" said Diana.

"Who will be doing the uneven bars?" Sue asked.

"I will be doing that, girls" said Diana.

"Be careful, Di" said Sue.

Diana grabbed the bar and began to swing.

"Look how Di is doing" said Sue.

"I saw that" said Nancy. "She is better than that deaf boy"

They saw Diana grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"Diana is still spinning" said Sue.

"I saw that" said Nancy. "I hope that she doesn't make a mistake"

"I hope not" said Sue.

They saw Diana letting go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"I wonder what the judges will say" said Sue.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Sue. "We have defeated the deaf boys' team"

Diana and her friends saw the deaf boys' team come to congratulating them. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	76. The Evil Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready for their next match. They have recently defeated the deaf boys' team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the evil boys' team by the way. That team always try to cheat. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the evil boys' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the coronavirus is still happening"

"Everyone is still at home right now" said Nancy.

"I hope that they are safe" said Diana.

"Who is our next opponent is, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are playing against the evil boys' team" said Diana.

"That is a bad team" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They can try to cheat to win"

"I don't want that to happen" said Sue.

"Me either" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the evil boys' team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now, Di" said Sue.

Later, Diana and her friends are getting ready to do the balance beam.

"I wonder who will do the balance beam?" Sue asked.

"I am about to do that, girls" said Nancy.

"Be careful now" said Sue.

Nancy got on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at her, Di" said Sue.

"I saw it, Sue" said Diana. "She is a lot better than that evil boy"

"It is unfortunate that boys don't do balance beam" said Sue.

They saw Nancy began doing some flips.

"I don't want her to make a mistake" said Sue.

"Me either" said Diana.

They saw Nancy flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges will say" said Sue.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"Great job for Nancy" said Diana. "I am glad she didn't make a mistake"

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	77. Beating the Evil Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match. They are beating the evil boys' team as a matter of fact. They have done a lot of competitions of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for today will be the vault. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the evil boys' team.

"Good match for us today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are beating the evil boys' team"

"We have done a lot of competitions today" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our last competition for today"

"What is our last competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the vault" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "The evil boys' team are about to go first"

Diana and her friends saw an evil boy running towards the vault and springs onto the springboard. Then, he landed on the mat.

"The judges just gave him a perfect ten" said Sue.

"They are now in the lead" said Diana. "I am about to do the vault"

"Be careful now, Di" said Nancy.

"I sure will" said Diana. "I can do my best"

Diana is now running down the runway.

"Look how Di is doing" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Nancy. "She is better than that evil boy"

"I know that" said Sue. "I hope that she doesn't make a mistake"

"I hope not" said Nancy.

They saw Diana sprinting to the vault and springs onto the springboard with her hands.

"Nice job for her" said Sue.

They saw Diana landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"We did it" said Sue.

"I knew that we could defeat the evil boys' team" said Diana.

"I don't want to see them again" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have defeated the evil boys' team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	78. The Evil Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next gymnastics match. They have recently defeated the evil boys' team as a matter of fact. They are currently having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the evil girls' team by the way. That team tries to cheat to win. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"We have a next match" said Sue.

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have defeated the evil boys' team"

"I am glad that the evil boys' team did not cheat to win" said Nancy.

"Same here" said Diana. "We have been practicing for our next match"

"I wonder who our next opponent is" said Sue.

"We are about to play against the evil girls' team" said Diana.

"That can't be good, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Just like the evil boys, they are always trying to cheat to win"

"I don't want that happen" said Nancy. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the evil girls' team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now, Di" said Sue.

Later, the first competition was the uneven bars.

"I am about to do the uneven bars, Di" said Nancy.

"Be careful now" said Diana.

Nancy grabbed the bar and began to swing.

"Look at Nancy" said Diana.

"I saw her, Di" said Sue. "She is better than that evil girl"

They saw Nancy grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"I hope that Nancy doesn't make a mistake" said Diana.

"I hope not, Di" said Sue. "We never make mistakes"

They saw Nancy let go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"I wonder what the judges will say" said Diana.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"Great job for Nancy" said Sue.

"It was a tough one for me" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are having a good match against the evil girls' team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	79. Beating the Evil Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good gymnastics match. They are beating the evil girls' team as a matter of fact. They did a good job at the uneven bars of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the balance beam. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the evil girls' team.

"Good match today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are beating the evil girls' team"

"We have done a good job on the event" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our last competition for today"

"What is our last competition, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the balance beam" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"We just have to stay balance, girls" said Diana.

They saw one of the evil girls began balancing herself.

"Look how she does, Di" said Nancy.

"This will be a tough one, girls" said Diana.

"I know you could do it, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, girls" said Diana.

Later, the evil girls' team just got a perfect ten and took the lead.

"The evil girls' team are now in the lead" said Diana.

"Brianna is about to do it, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw Brianna got on the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at Brianna, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that evil girl"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not, girls" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

Diana and her friends saw Brianna doing some flips on top of the balance beam. Then, she flipped out of the beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Brianna a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "It was a close match"

Diana and her friends have defeated the evil girls' team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	80. The Preschool Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next gymnastics match. They are about to face off against the preschool girls' team as a matter of fact. They have never met that team of course. They have recently defeated the evil girls' team by the way. They are currently having a good season so far. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the preschool girls' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a good season so far"

"We have already defeated the evil girls' team" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "I don't want to see that team again"

"Same here" said Sue. "Who are we going to play against?"

"We are about to play against the preschool girls' team" said Diana.

"I have never seen that one before, Di" said Sue.

"Me either" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the preschool girls' team came out of the locker room.

"I hope you will have a good match" said one of the preschool girls.

Later, the first competition for today was the vault.

"Brittney is about to do the vault, girls" said Diana.

"Let's watch how she does" said Sue.

Diana and her friends began running down the runway.

"Look at Brittney, girls" said Diana.

"I saw her, Di" said Sue. "She is better than that preschool girl"

"She is also faster than her" said Diana.

Brittney is sprinting onto the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands.

"I hope that Brittney doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana.

They saw Brittney landed on the mat.

"I wonder what the judges will say" said Sue.

The judges gave Brittney a perfect ten.

"Great job for her" said Sue.

"I am glad that she didn't make a mistake" said Diana.

"Me too, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	81. Beating the Preschool Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great match. They have recently done the vault as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead right now of course. They are about to beat the preschool girls' team by the way. The last competition for today will be the floor exercise. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the preschool girls' team.

"This is a good match for us, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done the vault"

"We have a done a lot of competitions today, Di" said Nancy.

"That is true, girls" said Diana.

"We are in the right now, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our last competition for today"

"What is our last competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the floor exercise today" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "The preschool girls' team are about to go first"

"Okay, Di" said Nancy. "Let's go ahead and watch"

A bit later, the preschool girls' team just got a perfect ten.

"They are in the lead right now" said Sue.

"Nancy is about to do one" said Diana.

"Let's watch her, Di" said Sue.

They saw Nancy began doing the floor routine.

"Look at Nancy" said Sue.

"I saw her, Sue" said Diana. "She is better than that preschool school"

"She has been practicing last week" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "I don't that doesn't make a mistake"

"I hope not, Di" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We have never done that" said Diana.

They saw Nancy doing some flips.

"She is doing good right now" said Diana.

After that, Nancy has finished the floor routine.

"I wonder what the judges will say" said Sue.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said Sue. "We have defeated the preschool girls' team"

Diana and her friends saw the preschool girls' team congratulating them. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	82. The Gifted Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have already defeated the preschool girls' team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the gifted boys by the way. This is the first time that that they face off against the gifted kids' team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be playing against the gifted boys' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are having a good season so far"

"We have already defeated the preschool girls' team" said Nancy.

"It was nice to see them" said Diana. "We can see them again soon"

"I hope so, Di" said Sue. "Who are we playing against?"

"We are playing against the gifted boys' team" said Diana.

"We have never seen them, Di" said Nancy.

"They came from a gifted school" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the gifted boys' team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here, Di" said Sue.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the uneven bars.

"Are you ready for the uneven bars, Di?" Sue asked.

"I sure am, girls" said Diana.

"Be careful, Di" said Sue.

Diana grabbed the uneven bar and began to swing.

"Look at Di swinging" said Sue.

"I saw her, Sue" said Nancy. "She is better than that gifted boy"

"Boys don't do the uneven bars" said Sue.

"I know that already" said Nancy. "I hope Di doesn't make a mistake"

"I hope not" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if she does"

They saw Diana grabbed another and keeps swinging. Then, she let go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"I wonder what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"Great job for her" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are having a good match against the gifted boys' team so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	83. Beating the Gifted Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match so far. They have done the uneven bars as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for today will be the balance beam. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the gifted boys' team.

"Good match for us today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead"

"We had done a lot of competitions today" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are getting ready to do our last competition"

"What is the last competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the balance beam" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "It is unfortunate that boys can't do the balance beam"

"They have never done that, Di" said Sue.

"That is what I meant, girls" said Diana.

A bit later, the gifted boys' team are now taking the lead.

"The boys are in the lead, Di" said Nancy.

"Lana is about to do the balance beam" said Diana.

"She knows how to do it, Di" said Sue.

They saw Lana got on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at Lana, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that gifted boy"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "I hope that Lana doesn't make a mistake"

"I hope not, girls" said Diana. "She would disqualified if she does"

"We have never done that" said Nancy.

They saw Lana doing some flips.

"She had some good flips" said Sue.

They saw Lana flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"I wonder what the judges will say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Lana a perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said Sue.

"Another win for us" said Diana.

The gifted boys' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	84. The Gifted Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have already defeated the gifted boys' team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the gifted girls' team by the way. They have defeated a lot of their opponents this season. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the gifted girls' team.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still happening"

"I hope that everyone is safe" said Nancy.

"Who is our next opponent, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to face off against the gifted girls' team" said Diana.

"That is another gifted kids' team, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the gifted girls' team came out of the locker room.

"I hope you have a good match, girls" said one of the gifted girls.

"We sure will" said Diana.

A bit later, the first competition for the day was the floor exercise.

"Sue is about to do the floor exercise" said Diana.

"Let's watch how she does" said Nancy.

They saw Sue began doing her floor routine.

"Look at Sue, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Diana. "This is the first time that she does the floor exercise"

"She has been practicing for it, Di" said Nancy.

"I hope that Sue doesn't make a mistake" said Diana.

"I hope not, Di" said Nancy. "She would get disqualified when that happens"

"We have never done that" said Diana.

They saw Sue began doing some flips until she finishes her routine.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"Great job for her" said Nancy.

"She had been doing hard for it" said Diana. "I'm glad that she didn't make a mistake"

Diana and her friends are having a good match against the gifted girls' team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	85. Beating the Gifted Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good gymnastics match. They have done the floor exercise as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead of course. They are about get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the uneven bars. Diana and her friends knew how to do that. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the gifted girls' team.

"Good match for us, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done a lot of competitions"

"We are currently in the lead right now, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is our final competition, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the uneven bars" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana.

"Who is going first?" Nancy asked.

"The gifted girls' team are about to go first" said Diana.

"I get it now" said Sue.

"Now you remember" said Diana.

A little later, the judges gave the gifted girls' team a perfect ten.

"The gifted girls' team are now in the lead" said Sue.

"I saw it, girls" said Diana. "I am about to do the uneven bars"

"Be careful now, Di" said Sue.

They saw Diana grabbed the bar and began to swing.

"Look at Di" said Sue.

"I see her now" said Nancy. "She is better than that gifted girl"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"I don't want that to happen" said Nancy.

"Me either" said Sue.

They saw Diana grabbed another bar and continues to spin.

"She is still doing it" said Nancy.

Diana let go out of the bar and landed on the mat.

"I wonder the judges will say" said Sue.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "We won another match"

The gifted girls' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	86. The Robots' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have already defeated the gifted girls' team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the robots' team by the way. They have never played against them before. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the robots' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have defeated the gifted girls' team"

"It was nice for them to come over" said Nancy.

"We can see them again soon" said Diana.

"Who are we facing off against?" Sue asked.

"We are about to face off against the robots' team" said Diana.

"I have never seen that team before" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the robots' team came out of the locker room.

"This is going to be a tough one, girls" said Diana.

"We know how to beat them" said Sue.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the vault.

"Michelle is about to do the vault today" said Diana.

"She hasn't done that in a while" said Sue.

"They call her out" said Diana. "Let's see how she does"

Diana and her friends saw Michelle began running down the runway.

"Look at Michelle" said Sue.

"She is faster than that robot" said Diana.

"I am sure that Michelle doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

"We have never done that" said Diana.

They saw Michelle sprints onto a springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands. Then, she landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges will say" said Sue.

The judges gave Michelle a perfect ten.

"Great job for Michelle" said Nancy. "We are in the lead"

Diana and her friends are having a good match against the robots' team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	87. Beating the Robots' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match. They recently done the vault as a matter of fact. They are in the lead right now of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the balance beam. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the robots' team.

"Good match for us today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done a lot of gymnast moves"

"We are in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We have already done the vault"

"What is our final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the balance beam" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Nancy.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "We can try to stay balance without falling down"

"I don't think that the robots will do the balance beam" said Sue.

"I don't think so either" said Diana.

"Let's watch the robots first" said Nancy.

"That's fine with me" said Diana.

A bit later, the robots' team are now in the lead.

"The robots' team are in the lead right now" said Sue.

"We can try to get a perfect ten" said Diana.

"Brittney will be doing that" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends saw Brittney got on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at Brittney, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that robot"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

Diana and her friends saw Brittney doing flips.

"Look at her now" said Sue. "She is doing some flips"

They saw Brittney flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Brittney a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Sue. "We won another game"

The robots' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	88. The Adult Women Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have already defeated the robots' team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to get ready for their next match by the way. They are face off against the adults' women team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the adults' women team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana.

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have already defeated the robots' team"

"It was nice for them to come over" said Nancy. "Everyone is at home right now"

"I know that, girls" said Diana. "The coronavirus is why"

"It is still happening" said Sue. "Who is our next opponent"

"We are playing against the adults' women team" said Diana.

"We haven't played against them, Di" said Nancy.

"This is the first that we done that" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the adults' women team came out of the locker room.

"Good to see them" said Sue.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the uneven bars.

"Who's doing the uneven bars?" Nancy asked.

"Sue is about to do that" said Diana.

They saw Sue grabbed the bar and began to swing.

"Look at Sue, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that woman"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

They saw Sue grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"Sue is doing good so far" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Nancy.

Sue let go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges will say" said Diana.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"Great job for Sue" said Nancy.

"I did not make a mistake" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far against the adults' women team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	89. Beating the Adult Women Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match. They are currently beating the adult women team as a matter of fact. They have recently done the uneven bars of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the uneven bars. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the adult women team.

"Good match for us today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done the uneven bars"

"We are in the lead right now, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is our final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the floor exercise" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Nancy.

"We did a good job on that" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "Look at that woman"

"I saw her, Di" said Nancy. "In a bit, we are about to go next"

"She has been doing a lot of flips today" said Diana.

They saw that woman finish her floor routine.

"The adult women team are now in the lead" said Sue.

'They have got a perfect ten" said Diana. "We need to defeat them"

Diana began doing her floor routine.

"Look at Di now" said Nancy.

"I can see Diana" said Sue. "She is better than that woman"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We have never done that, Sue" said Nancy.

"She is doing fine right now" said Sue.

They saw Diana doing some flips.

"She has some nice flips" said Nancy.

"She has been practicing for it yesterday" said Sue.

Diana has finished the floor exercise.

"Let's see what the judges will say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"We did it" said Sue. "Another win for us"

The adult women team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	90. The Adult Men Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have recently defeated the adult women team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the adult men team by the way. They have never met that team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the adult men team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana.

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have defeated the adult women team"

"It was nice for them to come over" said Nancy.

"We have can see them again soon" said Diana.

"Who are we playing against today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to play against the adult men team" said Diana.

"I have never seen that team before" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

"This is the first time that with played against that team" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the adult men team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now, Di" said Sue.

Later, the first competition for the day was the balance beam.

"I know that men can't do the balance beam" said Diana.

"They are calling you, Di" said Sue. "Good luck"

They saw Diana got on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Sue. "She is better than that man"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We have never done that, Sue" said Nancy.

They saw Diana doing some flips on top of the balance beam.

"Good to see her doing flips" said Sue.

They saw Diana flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges will say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"Great job for Diana" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a good match against the adult men team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	91. Beating the Adult Men Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match. They have recently done the balance beam as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead right now of course. They are about to do their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the vault. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the adult men team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done the balance beam"

"We are in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We have done a lot of flips today"

"Good thing that you didn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I also did not fell on the floor" said Diana.

"What is our last competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the vault" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue. "The adult men team are about to go first"

They saw one of the men running down the runway.

"Look at him, Di" said Sue.

"I saw him, girls" said Diana.

That man sprints onto the vault with his hands and landed on the mat.

"They are now in the lead, Di" said Sue.

"Nancy is about to do the vault" said Diana.

They saw Nancy began running down the runway.

"Look at her, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her, Sue" said Diana. "She is better than that man"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

Nancy hurdles onto the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands.

"Great job for her" said Sue.

They saw her landed on the mat.

"I wonder what the judges will say" said Diana.

They gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we did" said Diana. "We won another match"

"It was nice to have the adult men team coming over" said Sue.

The adult men team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	92. The Old Women Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have recently defeated the adult men team of course. They are about to face off against the old women team by the way. The girls have been practicing for that match. They are having a good season so far. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be facing off against old women team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the coronavirus is still happening"

"We are having a good season so far" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We have already defeated the adult men team"

"It was nice for them to come over" said Sue. "Who are we playing today?"

"We are about to face off against the old women team" said Diana.

"We have never seen that team, Di" said Sue.

"This is the first time that we played against them" said Diana.

"Here they come now" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends saw the old women team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now, girls" said Diana.

Later, the first competition for the day was the uneven bars.

"Michelle is about to do the uneven bars, Di" said Sue.

"That is nice of her" said Diana. "The old women have done theirs"

They saw Michelle grabbed the bar and began to swing.

"Look at Michelle, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that old woman"

"Old women team are a bit weaker than the other teams" said Nancy.

"Their age is the reason" said Diana.

They saw Michelle grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"She is still doing it, Di" said Sue.

Michelle let go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"I wonder what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Michelle a perfect ten.

"Way to go for her" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are currently in the lead as they finished the first competition. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	93. Beating the Old Women Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match. They are currently beating the old women team as a matter of fact. They have recently done the uneven bars of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the floor exercise. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the old women team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done the uneven bars"

"We have done a lot of flips so far" said Nancy.

"We are currently in the lead right now" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue.

"We are about to get ready for our final competition for today" said Diana.

"What is our final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the floor exercise" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"The old women team are about to go first" said Diana.

"Let's watch" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends saw the old women team doing some flips on the floor.

"Good floor exercise for them, Di" said Sue.

"They just got a perfect ten" said Diana.

"Which means are now in the lead" said Nancy. "I am about to do the floor exercise"

She went to the floor and began doing her floor routine.

"Look at Nancy, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that old women"

"She has been practicing for it yesterday" said Sue.

"That is true" said Diana. "I hope that she doesn't make a mistake"

"I hope not, Di" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if she does"

They saw Nancy doing some flips.

"She has some nice flips today" said Diana.

Nancy has finished her floor routine.

"I wonder what the judges will say" said Sue.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said Sue. "We have won another game"

The old women team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	94. The Old Men Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have already defeated the old women team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the old men team by the way. They are currently undefeated. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will having a good match against the old men team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana,

"The gym looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "in fact, we have defeated the old women team"

"It was for them to come over" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are having a good season so far"

"Who are we facing off against?" Sue asked.

"We are about to face off against the old men team" said Diana.

"I have never seen that team before" said Sue.

"it is the first time that we see them" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the old men team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now" said Nancy.

Later, the first competition for the day was the vault.

"I'm about to do the vault, girls" said Diana.

"Be careful now, Di" said Sue.

Diana began running down the runway.

"Look at Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her now" said Sue. "She is better than that old man"

"She has been practicing for it yesterday" said Nancy. "I hope that she doesn't make a mistake"

"I hope not" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

"We have never done that" said Nancy.

Diana hurdles onto the vault and springs onto the springboard with her hands.

"That is good job for her" said Sue.

"I know" said Nancy.

They saw Diana landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"Good job for Di" said Nancy.

"I'm glad she didn't make a mistake" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	95. Beating the Old Men Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match. They are beating the old men team as a matter of fact. They have done the vault of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the balance beam. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the old men team.

"Good match for us, DI" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead right now"

"We have done a lot of flips lately, girls" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is our final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the balance beam" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"It is unfortunate that boys can't do the balance beam" said Diana.

"That is because it is only for girls" said Sue.

"The boys usually do something else" said Nancy.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "We will do one in just a bit"

Later, the old men team are now retaking the lead.

"The old men team are in the lead now" said Sue.

"Taylor will be doing the balance beam" said Diana.

They saw her got on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at her, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that old man"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

Taylor is now doing some flips.

"She has some flips than anybody else" said Sue.

Taylor flips out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Taylor a perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said Sue. "Another victory for us"

"It was nice for the old men team to come over" said Diana.

The old men team came to congratulate Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	96. The Gang Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They are about to face off the gang team as a matter of fact. That team has boys and girls of course. They have already defeated the old men team by the way. They have never saw a team with both boys and girls. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be facing off against the gang team.

"Here we are, you two" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, you two" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still happening"

"Everyone is still at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are having a good season so far"

"Who are we facing off against?" Sue asked.

"We are facing off against the gang team" said Diana. "It is the one with the boys and girls working together"

"I have never seen that team, Di" said Sue.

"It is the first time that we played against them" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the gang team came out of the locker room.

"They are here now" said Sue.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the floor exercise.

"Sue is getting ready for the floor exercise" said Diana.

"Let's go ahead and see how she does" said Nancy.

They saw Sue began doing her floor routine.

"Good one for Sue" said Diana. "She is better than that gang gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We have never done that, Di" said Nancy.

They saw Sue doing flips.

"She has a lot of flips today" said Diana.

Sue has finished doing her floor routine.

"Let's see what the judges will say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"Great job for Sue" said Diana.

"I have worked on my routines" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	97. Beating the Gang Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are almost done at their gymnastics match. They are about to do their final competition as a matter of fact. They have done a lot of flips today of course. The final competition will be the uneven bars by the way. Sue will be taking a shower at home. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the gang team.

"Good match for us today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is our final competition for today, Di?" Nancy asked.

"We are about to do the uneven bars" said Diana.

A little later, the gang team have taken the lead.

"The gang are in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"Sue is about to do one" said Diana. "Let's see how she does"

Sue grabbed the bar and began to swing.

"Look at Sue, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Diana. "I hope that she doesn't make a mistake"

Sue continues to swing until she landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "Another win for us"

"It sure was" said Sue. "I have to go home already"

At home, Sue is now taking a shower. She began washing her body parts including her vagina with a body wash. Then, she brought out the shampoo to wash her hair. Finally, she got out of the shower and dries herself with a towel.

"That was a good shower" said Sue.

"I heard that you did a good job on today's competition" said Principal Rodriguez.

"It was a tough match" said Sue.

"Here are your pajamas" said Principal Rodriguez. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"I sure will, mom" said Sue.

After she brushed her teeth, Sue went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Sue.

"Good night, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue is now falling asleep in her bed. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	98. Children of Police Officers

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. Sue has enjoyed her shower as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They have already defeated the gang team by the way. They are about to face off against the children of police officers. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against them.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place is a bit empty" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is going on"

"I hope that everyone is stay safe" said Nancy.

"We have defeated a lot of team this season" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "Who are we playing against today?"

"We are about to play against the children of police officers" said Diana.

"We have never played that team before" said Nancy.

"It is the first time that we met them" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the children of police officers come out of the locker room.

"They are here now" said Sue.

A bit later, the first competition for the day will the vault.

"Brandi is about to the vault today, girls" said Diana.

"She has been practicing for it yesterday" said Sue.

"Let's see how she does" said Nancy.

Brandi began running down the runway.

"Look at her, Di" said Sue.

"I saw that, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

"We have never done that, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana.

Brandi sprints towards onto the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands. Then, she landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Brandi a perfect ten.

"Great job for Brandi" said Diana. "She did better than her last attempt"

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	99. Beating the Children of Police Officers

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good gymnastics match. They have done a lot of gymnastics move as a matter of fact. They are having a good season of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the balance beam. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the children of police officers.

"Good match for us today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done a lot of flips today"

"We did a good job at the vault" said Nancy.

"I know that, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is our final competition for today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the balance beam" said Diana.

"The children of police officers are about to go first" said Nancy.

"We can see them doing that" said Sue.

"That is a good idea, girls" said Diana. "Let's watch"

They saw one of them doing some flips on top of the balance beam until she landed on the mat.

"The judges just gave a perfect ten" said Sue.

"They are in the lead right now" said Diana. "I am about to do one right now"

"Good luck, Di" said Sue.

Diana got on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Sue. "She is better than that gymnast"

"I hope that Diana doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

"We have never done that" said Nancy.

They saw Diana doing some flips on top of the balance beam. Then, she flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges will have to say" said Sue.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "We have defeated the children of police officers"

The children of police officers came to congratulate Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	100. Kids of Firefighters

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next gymnastics match. They have the children of police officers as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the kids of firefighters by the way. They have never seen them before. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be doing the uneven bars.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have defeated the children of police officers"

"It was nice for them coming over" said Nancy.

"We can see them again soon" said Diana.

"Who are we playing against today?" Sue asked.

"We are playing against the kids of firefighters" said Diana.

"We have never seen that team, Di" said Nancy.

"It is the first time that we met them" said Diana. "Here they come now"

They saw the kids of firefighters came out of the locker room.

"Good to see them today" said Sue.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the uneven bars.

"Are you ready to do the uneven bars, Di?" Nancy asked.

"I sure am, girls" said Diana.

"Be careful now, Di" said Sue.

Diana grabs the bar and began to swing.

"Look at Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Sue. "She is better than that gymnast"

"Boys don't do the uneven bars" said Nancy.

"I know that already" said Sue. "I hope that Di doesn't get disqualified"

"I hope not" said Nancy. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

"We would never do that" said Sue.

Diana grabbed another and continues to swing.

"She has been doing a good job lately" said Nancy.

Diana let go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges will say" said Sue.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"That was a good one for her" said Nancy. "We are now in the lead"

Diana and her friends are currently in the lead. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	101. Beating the Kids of Firefighters

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their final competition. They have recently done the uneven bars as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead right now of course. The final competition for the day will be floor exercise by the way. They have recently done that. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the kids of firefighters.

"Good match for us today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done the uneven bars"

"We are currently in the lead right now, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is the final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the floor exercise" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The kids of firefighters are about to go first"

"Let's see how they do" said Nancy.

They saw one of the gymnasts doing the floor routine.

"She has a lot of routines today" said Diana.

"I saw it, Di" said Sue.

A bit later, the kids of firefighters have got a perfect ten and taken the lead.

"I am about to do the floor routine, Di" said Nancy.

"Good luck" said Diana.

Nancy began to do her floor routine.

"Look at her, Di" said Sue.

"She is better than that gymnast" said Diana. "I hope that she doesn't make a mistake"

"I hope not, Di" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

"We would never done that" said Sue. "She is doing good so far"

They saw Nancy doing some flips.

"She has a lot of flips today" said Diana.

After a while, Nancy has finished her floor routine.

"Let's see what the judges will have to say" said Sue.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said Sue. "We have won another match"

"Good match for the kids of firefighters" said Diana.

The kids of firefighters are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	102. Kids of Paramedics

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have recently defeated the kids of firefighters as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to get ready for their next match by the way. They are about to play against the kids of paramedics. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against them.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the coronavirus is still happening right now"

"Everyone is still at home, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are getting ready for our next match"

"Who are we playing against today? Sue asked.

"We are playing against the kids of paramedics" said Diana.

"I have never saw that before" said Nancy.

"It is the first time that we played against them" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the paramedics team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now" said Sue.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the balance beam.

"Taylor will be doing the balance beam" said Diana.

"Let's go ahead and see how she does" said Sue.

They saw Taylor got on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at Taylor, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

"We never done that, Di" said Nancy.

They saw Taylor doing some flips on top of the balance beam.

"Good balancing for her today" said Diana.

Taylor flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Sue.

The judges gave Taylor a perfect ten.

"Great job for her" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends did a good job at the balance beam. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	103. Beating the Kids of Paramedics

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match. They have recently done the balance beam as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead right now of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the vault. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the kids of paramedics.

"Good match today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are beating the kids of paramedics"

"We have done the balance beam" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What it is the final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the vault" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "Let's see how the kids of paramedics do"

They saw one of the gymnast sprints onto the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands.

"Good to see her doing" said Sue.

That gymnast has landed on the mat.

"The kids of paramedics just got a perfect ten" said Diana.

"I'm about to go next" said Nancy.

"Good luck" said Diana.

Nancy began running down the runway.

"Look at Nancy" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

"We have never done that" said Sue.

"That is true" said Diana.

Nancy sprints onto the springboard and springs onto the vault with her vault.

"Good to see her doing the vault" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Sue.

They saw Nancy landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Diana.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "We have won another match"

"It was nice to see the kids of paramedics" said Sue.

The kids of paramedics are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	104. The Very Rich Kids' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have defeated the kids of paramedics as a matter of fact. They are having a winning season of course. They are about to face off the very rich kids' team by the way. They have defeated several rich kids. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the very rich kids' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"The gym looks empty right now" said Sue.

"It sure is" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is at home right now" said Nancy.

"They will be safe over there" said Diana.

"Who are we facing off against?" Sue asked.

"We are facing off against the very rich kids' team" said Diana.

"It's been a while to see them" said Nancy.

"We have defeated the other rich kids' team" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the very rich kids' team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now, Di" said Sue.

Later, the first competition for the day was the floor exercise.

"Sue is about to do the floor exercise" said Diana.

"She has been practicing for it yesterday" said Nancy.

"I will do my best" said Sue.

She began doing her floor routine.

"Look at Sue" said Diana.

"I saw her, Di" said Nancy. "She is better that very rich gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Diana.

"I hope not, Di" said Nancy. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

They saw Sue doing some flips.

"That is a lot of flips that Sue have" said Diana.

"She is almost done" said Nancy.

Sue has finished her floor routine.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"Good job for her" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Nancy. "We are now currently in the lead"

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far against the very rich kids' team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	105. Beating the Very Rich Kids' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their final competition. They have recently done the floor exercise as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead right now of course. They are about to do the uneven bars by the way. They will try to get a perfect ten from it. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the very rich kids' team.

"Good match for us today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on the floor exercise"

"We are currently in the lead right now, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What final competition are we doing today?" Sue asked.

"We are going to do the uneven bars" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Nancy.

"We have been practicing for it yesterday" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "The very rich kids' team are about to go first"

"Let's go ahead and watch them" said Diana.

A little later, the very rich kids' team have finished the uneven bars and the judges gave them a perfect ten.

"The very rich kids' team are now in the lead, Di" said Sue.

"Charissa will be doing that" said Diana.

They saw her grabbing the bar and began to swing.

"Look at Charissa, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that very rich gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not, girls" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

They saw Charissa grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"She is good at this" said Sue.

Charissa let go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"Let's what the judges say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Charissa a perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said said Sue. "We have won another match"

"It was nice for the very rich kids' team to come over" said Diana.

The very rich kids' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	106. The Homeless Kids' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have already defeated the very rich kids' team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the homeless kids' team by the way. It's been a while that they played against them. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the homeless kids' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on right now"

"Everyone is at home, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are going to be fine"

"Who are we playing against today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to face off against the homeless kids' team" said Diana.

"It's been a while that we met that team" said Nancy.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the homeless kids' team came out of the locker room.

"I hope you will be having a good match" said one of the homeless kids.

Later, the first match for the day will be the vault.

"Ready to do the vault, Di?" Nancy asked.

"I sure am" said Diana.

"Good luck, Di" said Sue.

They saw Diana began running down the runway.

"Look at Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Sue. "She is better than that homeless kid"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

"We have never done that" said Nancy.

Diana hurdles onto the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands.

"She is good at this" said Sue.

They saw Diana landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"Great job, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, girls" said Diana. "We are in the lead"

Diana and her friends are in the lead after getting a perfect ten. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	107. Beating the Homeless Kids' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match. They have done the vault as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead right now of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the balance beam. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the homeless kids' team.

"Good match so far, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job at the vault"

"We are in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is our final competition for today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the balance beam" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, DI" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The homeless kids' team are about to go first"

"Let's see how they do" said Nancy.

They saw one of the homeless balancing.

"Look at her, girls" said Diana. "She is balancing"

After that, she flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"The judges have given her a perfect ten and taken the lead" said Sue.

"You're about to go next, Sue" said Diana.

"I'll do my best, Di" said Sue.

She got on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at Sue, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that homeless kid"

"I hope that doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happened" said Nancy.

They saw Sue doing some flips on top of the balance beam.

"She is good at it" said Diana.

Sue flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said Nancy. "We have won another match"

"It was nice for the homeless kids' team coming over" said Diana.

The homeless kids' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	108. The Drug Addicts' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have already defeated the homeless kids' team as a matter of fact. They are currently having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the drug addicts' team by the way. They have never met that team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the drug addicts' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have defeated the homeless kids' team"

"It was nice for them to come over" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for next match"

"Who are we playing against today?" Sue asked.

"We are playing against the drug addicts' team" said Diana.

"I have never saw them" said Nancy.

"It is the first time that we played against them" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the drug addicts' team came out of the locker room.

"They are here now, girls" said Diana.

A bit later, Diana and her friends are getting ready to the first competition which is the uneven bars.

"I am about to do the uneven bars, Di" said Nancy.

"Be careful now" said Diana.

Nancy grabbed the bar and began to swing.

"Look at Nancy, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her, Sue" said Diana. "She is better than that drug addict gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not, Sue" said Diana. "She would be disqualified if she does"

They saw Nancy grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"She is stilling it" said Sue.

Nancy let go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"Good job for Nancy" said Sue. "She is good at it"

Diana and her friends are taken the early lead. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	109. Beating the Drug Addicts' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match. They are beating the drugs addicts' team as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead of course. They are about to have their final competition of the day by the way. The final competition for the day will be the floor exercise. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the drug addicts' team.

"Good match for us, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are beating the drugs addicts' team"

"We are currently in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We have already done the uneven bars"

"What is the final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the floor exercise" said Diana.

"We are good at this one, Di" said Nancy.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "The drugs addicts' team are about to go first"

"Let's see how that gymnast does" said Sue.

Diana and her friends that gymnast doing her floor routine.

"She is doing good at it" said Diana.

"Yes, she is, Di" said Sue.

After that, the judges gave her a perfect ten.

"The drugs addicts' team are now in the lead, Di" said Nancy.

"We just needed a perfect ten" said Diana. "I am about to do the floor exercise"

"Good luck, Di" said Sue.

They saw Diana began doing her floor routine.

"Look at Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Sue. "She is better than that gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"She has done a lot of routines" said Nancy.

They saw Diana doing some flips.

"She has a lot of flips as well" said Sue.

Diana has finished her floor routine.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "Another win for us"

The drugs addicts' team came to congratulate Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	110. The Sailors' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have already defeated the drugs addicts' team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season of course. They are about to play against the sailors' team by the way. They have never met that team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the sailors' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone still at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are going to be safe"

"Who are we facing off against?" Sue asked.

"We are about to face off against the sailors' team" said Diana.

"I have never saw that team before" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"It is the first time that we played against them" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the sailors' team came out of the locker room.

"They are here now, girls" said Diana.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the balance beam.

"I am about to do the balance beam, Di" said Nancy.

"Be careful now" said Diana.

Nancy got on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at Nancy, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her, Sue" said Diana. "She is better than that sailor"

"I hope that Nancy doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Sue.

"Me either" said Diana.

They saw Nancy doing some flips on the balance beam.

"She has a lot of flips" said Sue.

Nancy flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"Good job for Nancy" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are in the lead after doing their first competition. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	111. Gymnastics

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match. They have done the balance beam as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead of course. They are about to do their final competition by the way. The competition for the day will be the vault. Diana and her friends knew how to do that. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the sailors' team.

"Good match for us, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done the balance beam"

"Good thing that I didn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I saw it" said Diana. "We are getting ready for our last competition"

"What is our last competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to do the vault today" said Diana.

"We have been practicing for that one, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We have done this a lot of times"

"The sailors' team are about to go first" said Sue.

"Let's see how they do" said Diana.

They saw a sailor sprints towards the springboard and springs onto the vault with his hands. Then, he landed on the mat.

"The judges gave him a perfect ten" said Nancy. "They are now in the lead"

"Lana is going to do the vault" said Diana.

They saw her running down the runway.

"Look at Lana, Di" said Sue.

"I can see her, girls" said Diana.

"She is better than that sailor" said Nancy.

"I hope that Lana doesn't make a mistake" said Diana.

"I hope not, Di" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen, girls" said Diana.

Lana sprints towards the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands.

"She is good at this" said Sue.

Lana has landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Lana a perfect ten.

"We did it, DI" said Sue. "Another win for us"

The sailors' team came to congratulate Diana and her friends for beating them. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	112. Dinner with Brandi

Diana, Sue and Nancy have just defeated the sailors' team. They are about to have dinner at a local restaurant as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. It's been a while to have dinner at a local restaurant by the way. Brandi will meet them there. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having dinner at a local restaurant.

"That was a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently on a winning streak"

"It was nice to have the sailors' team to come over" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We can see them again soon"

"I hope so, Di" said Sue. "I am getting hungry already"

"Same here" said Nancy.

"We can have dinner at a local restaurant" said Diana.

"That's fine with me, Di" said Sue.

"Brandi has invited us to have dinner with her" said Diana. "It is a seafood restaurant.

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

"Now you remember, girls" said Diana. "We better get going"

At the seafood restaurant, Diana and her friends came inside and went to the table with Brandi.

"Hi, girls" said Brandi. "Thank you for coming over"

"Anytime, Brandi" said Diana. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing good, Di" said Brandi.

"That is good" said Diana.

"What can I help you?" The waiter asked.

"I can have some fried fish" said Diana.

"The oysters for me" said Brandi.

"A soup for me" said Sue.

"I can take the shrimp" said Nancy.

"Coming right up" said the waiter.

He took the menu with me.

"This place looks busy today" said Brandi.

"It is, Di" said Sue.

A little later, Diana and her friends eating their dinner.

"This is a good dinner, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, it is, girls" said Diana. "Brandi will pay dinner with her money"

"That is nice of her, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw Brandi pays dinner with her money and they left the seafood restaurant. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	113. Two New Gymnasts

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at the gymnastics class. They have recently had dinner at a local restaurant as a matter of fact. They are about to have two new gymnasts of course. They are about to registered with the team by the way. They don't have enough gymnasts for the team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will meet two new gymnasts.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gymnastics class"

"We haven't been here in a while" said Sue.

"We have not, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had dinner at a local restaurant"

"It's been a while that we had dinner there" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We can go there again soon"

"I hope so, Di" said Sue. "Here comes our teacher now"

"Good morning, girls" said Brandi. "We are about to have new gymnasts"

"I didn't know that, Brandi" said Diana.

"Now you remember" said Brandi. "Here they come now"

They saw new gymnasts entering the gymnastics class.

"Who are they?" Sue asked.

"They are Zelda and Eden" said Aria.

"We saw them at school before" said Diana.

"We sure have, Di" said Nancy. "We like them a lot"

"Welcome to my class, you two" said Brandi.

"Thanks" said Zelda.

"You can register at the office" said Aria.

"That's fine with me" said Eden.

They went there to registered for the team.

"It is nice to see them today" said Diana.

"Yes, it is, Di" said Sue. "They are now with us as part of them"

"Welcome to the team" said Brandi.

"It is nice of you" said Zelda.

"We now got two more gymnasts" said Diana.

"They just need practice before our next match" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "Besides, we have been practicing for our next match"

"We will now start our class" said Brandi.

The gymnastics class is now officially underway.

"Today, we are about to do some practices before our next match" said Brandi.

Diana and her friends just recently got two new gymnasts adding to the team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	114. The Alcoholic Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They recently got two new gymnasts as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against alcoholic team by the way. They have never played that team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the alcoholic team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is still at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana.

"Who are we playing against today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to face off against the alcoholic team" said Diana.

"I have never seen that team before" said Sue.

"It is the first time that we played against them" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the alcoholic team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now, Di" said Nancy.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the floor exercise.

"I am about to do the floor exercise, Di" said Sue.

"Good luck" said Diana.

They saw Sue began doing her floor routine.

"Look at Sue, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Nancy.

"Sue is doing good right now" said Diana.

They saw Sue doing some flips.

"She has a lot of flips today" said Nancy.

"Yes, she does" said Diana.

After that, Sue has finished her floor exercise.

"Let's what the judges have to say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"Great job for Sue" said Diana.

"We are in the lead right now, Di" said Sue. "I am exhausted now"

Diana and her friends are having a good match against the alcoholic team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	115. Beating the Alcoholic Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are currently beating the alcoholic team. They have done the floor exercise as a matter of fact. They are in the lead right now of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition of the day by the way. The final competition for today will be the uneven bars. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the alcoholic team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are beating the alcoholic team"

"We have already done the floor exercise" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We have also done a lot of flips as well"

"What is the final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the uneven bars" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Nancy.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The alcoholic team are about to go first"

Diana and her friends saw an alcoholic gymnast swinging on the uneven bar.

"That gymnast is doing the uneven bar" said Sue.

"It is unfortunate that the boys can't do the uneven bars" said Diana.

After a while, the judges gave the alcoholic team a perfect ten.

"They are in the lead now, Di" said Sue.

"I am about to do the uneven bars" said Diana.

"Be careful now, Di" said Sue.

Diana grabbed the bar and began to swing.

"Look at Di, Sue" said Nancy.

"She is better than that alcoholic gymnast" said Sue. "I hope that she doesn't make a mistake"

"I hope not" said Nancy. "She would get disqualified if she does"

They saw Diana grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"She is still doing it" said Sue.

Diana let go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "We have won another game"

"It was nice to have the alcoholic team coming over" said Sue.

The alcoholic team came to congratulate Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	116. The Smokers' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have recently defeated the alcoholic team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the smokers' team by the way. They have never seen that team before. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against them.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everybody is at home now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are going to be safe"

"Who are going playing against today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to face off against the smokers' team" said Diana.

"I have never saw that team before" said Nancy.

"It is the first time that we played against them" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the smokers' team came out of the locker room.

"They are here now, girls" said Diana.

A bit later, the first competition for the day will be the vault.

"Eden is about to do the vault" said Sue.

"She has been practicing yesterday" said Diana. "Let's see how she does"

Eden began running down the runway.

"Look at Eden, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that smoker gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

"We don't want to happen" said Sue.

Eden sprints towards the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands.

"Nice run for her" said Diana.

They saw Eden landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Sue.

The judges gave Eden a perfect ten.

"Great job for Eden" said Diana.

"She will be doing that again someday" said Nancy. "We are in the lead now"

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	117. Beating the Smokers' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting for their final competition. They have recently the vault as a matter of fact. They are having a good match so far of course. They are currently in the lead by the way. The final competition for the day will be the balance beam. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the smokers' team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done a good job on the vault"

"We are currently in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition for the day"

"What is the final competition, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to do the balance beam" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Nancy.

"The smokers' team are about to go first" said Diana.

"Let's see how they do" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw a smoker gymnast balancing herself.

"Look at her, Di" said Nancy.

"She is doing good so far" said Diana.

A smoker gymnast did some flips and flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"The judges gave her a perfect ten" said Sue.

"They are in the lead now" said Diana. "Zelda is about to go next"

They saw Zelda got on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look what Zelda is doing" said Sue.

"I saw her, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that smoker gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not, girls" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

They saw Zelda doing some flips.

"She has a lot of flips today" said Sue.

Zelda flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Diana.

The judges gave Zelda a perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said Sue. "We have won another game"

The smokers' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	118. The Fat Kids' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have recently defeated the smokers' team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season of course. They are about to face off against the fat kids' team by the way. It will be a tough match for Diana and her friends. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the fat kids' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "The fans will be watching us on TV"

"Who are we facing off against?" Sue asked.

"We are about to face off against the fat kids' team" said Diana.

"That will be a tough one, Di" said Sue. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the fat kids' team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now, Di" said Nancy.

A bit later, the first competition will be the uneven bars.

"I am about to swing the bars" said Sue.

"Good luck, Sue" said Diana.

Sue grabbed the bar and began to swing.

"Look at Sue, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happened" said Nancy.

They saw Sue grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"She is doing good so far" said Diana. "She has been practicing for this yesterday"

Sue let go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"Good job for Sue" said Diana.

"We are taking the lead" said Nancy. "This is a good match so far"

Diana and her friends have finished their finished competition. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	119. Beating the Fat Kids' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match. They are beating the fat kids' team as a matter of fact. They have done the uneven bars of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will the floor exercise. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will beat the fat kids' team.

"Good match for us, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done the uneven bars"

"We are currently in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We have done a lot of flips today"

"What is the final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the floor exercise" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The fat kids' team are about to go first"

"Let's see how they do" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends saw that fat gymnast doing some flips.

"That fat gymnast has done some floor routine" said Sue.

"We will go next after them" said Diana.

The fat kids' team just got a perfect ten from the judges and took the lead.

"The fat kids' team are now in the lead" said Nancy.

"I am about to do the floor routine" said Diana.

"Good luck, Di" said Sue.

Diana began doing her floor exercise.

"Look at Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Sue. "She is better than that gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Nancy.

They saw Diana doing some flips until she finishes her floor exercise.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Sue.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"We did it again" said Nancy. "We have defeated the fat kids' team"

"It was nice to see them coming over" said Sue.

The fat kids' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	120. The Strong Kids' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have already defeated the fat kids' team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the strong kids' team by the way. They have never met that team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the strong kids' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to have a next match"

"Who are we facing off against?" Sue asked.

"We are going to face off against the strong kids' team" said Diana.

"That is going to be a tough one, Di" said Nancy.

"It is, girls" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the strong kids' team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now" said Diana.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the balance beam.

"I'm about to do the balance beam" said Nancy.

"Be careful now" said Diana.

Nancy went on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at Nancy, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that strong gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Sue.

They saw Nancy doing some flips.

"She a lot of flips today" said Diana.

"She sure does, Di" said Sue.

They saw Nancy flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"Great job for her" said Sue.

"She is good at it" said Diana. "We are in the lead"

Diana and her friends are having a good match against the strong kids' team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	121. Beating the Strong Kids' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match so far. They are beating the strong kids' team as a matter of fact. They have done the balance beam. They are about to get ready for the final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the vault. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the strong kids' team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead"

"We did a good job at the balance beam" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What final competition are we doing today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the vault" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The strong kids' team are about to go first"

"Let's see how they do" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends saw the strong gymnast running down the runway.

"Look at that gymnast, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her, girls" said Diana.

That gymnast sprints onto the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands and landed on the mat.

"The judges gave a perfect ten and took the lead" said Sue.

"We need a perfect ten to win" said Diana. "Zelda is about to do it"

They saw her running down the runway.

"Look at Zelda, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her now" said Diana. "She is better than that gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not, girls" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Sue.

They saw Zelda sprints onto the springboard and springs onto the springboard with her hands and landed on the vault.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Diana.

The judges gave Zelda a perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said Sue. "We have won another game"

The strong kids' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	122. The Weak Kids' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have defeated the strong kids' team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the weak kids' team by the way. They have never saw that team before. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the weak kids' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are going to be safe"

"Who are we facing off against?" Sue asked.

"We are about to face off against the weak kids' team" said Diana.

"Never saw that them, Di" said Nancy.

"It is the first time that we play against them" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the weak kids' team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now, girls" said Diana.

Later, the first competition for the day will the floor exercise.

"Are you ready to do the floor exercise, Di?" Nancy asked.

"I sure am, girls" said Diana.

"Good luck, Di" said Sue.

They saw Diana began doing her floor routine.

"Look at Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Sue. "She is better than that weak gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We would never do that" said Nancy.

They saw Diana doing some flips.

"She has a lot of flips today" said Sue.

After that, Diana has finished doing her floor exercise.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"That was a good job for her" said Sue.

"I have been practicing for this yesterday" said Diana. "We are in the lead"

Diana and her friend are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	123. Beating the Weak Kids' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match so far. They are currently beating the weak kids' team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be uneven bars. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will beat the weak kids' team.

"Good match so far, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead"

"We have done a lot of flips today" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is the final competition for today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to the uneven bars" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "We have been practicing for it yesterday"

"The weak kids' team are about to go first" said Nancy.

"Let's see how they do" said Diana.

They saw a weak gymnast grabbed a bar and began to swing.

"That gymnast has been practicing for this" said Sue.

A bit later, the judges gave the weak kids' team a perfect ten.

"They are now in the lead" said Diana.

"I'm about to do the uneven bars" said Sue.

"Good luck" said Diana.

They saw Sue grabbed the uneven bar and began to swing.

"Look at Sue, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that the weak gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

They saw Sue grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"She is still doing it" said Nancy.

Sue let go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "We got another win"

The weak kids' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what the happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	124. The Canada Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have already defeated the weak kids' team as a matter of fact. They are having a good match so far of course. They are about to face off against the Canada national gymnastics team by the way. They came from another country. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been practicing for our next match yesterday"

"The pandemic is still going on" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Everyone is going to be safe"

"Who are we playing against?" Sue asked.

"We are about to play against the Canada national gymnastics team" said Diana.

"I have never saw them" said Nancy.

"They are coming from Canada" said Diana.

"I get it now" said Sue. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the Canada national gymnastics coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now, girls" said Diana.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the vault.

"Nancy is about to do the vault today" said Diana.

"Let's see how she does" said Sue.

They saw Nancy began running down the runway.

"Look at Nancy, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Sue.

Nancy sprints towards the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands.

"Nice run for her" said Diana.

They saw her landing on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Sue.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"Good job for Nancy" said Sue.

"She has been doing this before our next match" said Diana.

"Yes, she has, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	125. Beating the Canada Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match. They are currently in the lead as a matter of fact. They have recently done the vault of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the balance beam. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the Canada national gymnastics team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done the vault"

"We are currently in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is the final competition for today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the balance beam" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The Canada national gymnastics team are about to go first"

Diana and her friends saw a Canadian gymnast during the balance beam.

"Look at her, Di" said Sue.

"I saw it, girls" said Diana. "She has been doing several flips"

They saw her doing some flips and flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"They are in the lead" said Sue.

"I am about to do the balance beam" said Diana.

"Good luck, Di" said Nancy.

Diana got on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at Di" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Nancy. "She is better than that gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Nancy. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Sue.

They saw Diana doing some flips.

"She has a lot of flips today" said Nancy.

Diana flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"We won another match" said Nancy.

The Canada national gymnastics are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	126. The Jewish Kids' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next gymnastics match. They have already defeated the Canada national gymnastics team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the Jewish girls' team by the way. They came from the Jewish school. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the Jewish girls' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is at home now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They will be safe"

"Who are we playing against today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to play against the Jewish girls' team" said Diana.

"They came from the Jewish school" said Sue.

"This is the first time that they against them" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the Jewish kids' team coming out of the locker room.

"Good to see them, Di" said Sue.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the uneven bars.

"I'm about to do the uneven bars" said Nancy.

"Good luck" said Diana.

They saw Nancy grabbed the uneven bar and began to swing.

"Look at Nancy, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that Jewish gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Sue.

They saw Nancy grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"She is still doing it" said Diana. "She has been practicing for it"

Nancy let go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"Good job for her" said Diana. "We are currently in the lead"

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far against the Jewish kids' team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	127. Beating the Jewish Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match so far. They have recently done the uneven bars as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead right now of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will the floor exercise. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the Jewish girls' team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done a lot of flips today"

"We are in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We have done the uneven bars"

"What is the final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the floor exercise" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Nancy.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The Jewish girls' team are about to go first"

"Let's see how they do" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw a Jewish gymnast began doing her floor routine.

"Look at her, Di" said Nancy.

"It looks like she has been practicing for this yesterday" said Sue.

A bit later, the judges gave the Jewish gymnast a perfect ten.

"They are in the lead" said Diana.

"Zelda is about to go next" said Sue.

They saw Zelda began doing her floor exercise.

"Look at Zelda, Di" said Nancy.

"She is better than that Jewish gymnast" said Diana.

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw Zelda doing some flips"

"She has a lot of flips today" said Diana.

After a while, Zelda has finished her floor routine.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Zelda a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "We have won another game"

"It was nice to have the Jewish girls' team coming over" said Sue.

The Jewish girls' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	128. The Muslim Kids' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have defeated the Jewish girls' team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the Muslim kids' team by the way. The girls didn't like that team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the Muslim kids' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are going to be safe"

"Who are we playing against today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to play against the Muslim kids' team" said Diana.

"That can't be good, Di" said Sue.

"It isn't, girls" said Diana. "It is going to be a tough one"

"Here they come now" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends saw the Muslim kids' team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now" said Diana.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the balance beam.

"Michelle is about to do the balance beam, Di" said Sue.

"Let's see how she does" said Diana.

They saw Michelle got on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at Michelle, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that Muslim gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happened" said Sue.

They saw Michelle doing some flips on the balance beam until she flipped out of the beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Diana.

The judges gave Michelle a perfect ten.

"Good job for Michelle" said Diana. "We are in the lead"

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	129. Beating the Muslim Kids' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are currently in the lead. They have recently done the balance beam as a matter of fact. They are having a good match so far of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for today will the vault. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the Muslim kids' team.

"Good match so far, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are in the lead right now"

"We are in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is the final competition for today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the vault" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Nancy.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The Muslim kids' team are about to go first"

Diana and her friends saw a Muslim gymnast running down the runway.

"Look at that gymnast, Di" said Sue.

"She is running right now" said Diana.

The Muslim gymnast sprints down the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands and landed on the mat.

"The Muslim kids' team got a perfect ten and retake the lead" said Sue.

"We just need a perfect ten to win" said Diana.

"Yes, we do, Di" said Sue. "I'm about to go next"

They saw Sue began running down the runway.

"Look at Sue, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that Muslim gymnast"

"Yes, she is" said Nancy. "I hope that she doesn't make a mistake"

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Nancy.

Sue sprints down the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "We won another game"

The Muslim kids' team congratulate Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	130. The Buddhist Kids' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have already defeated the Muslim kids' team as a matter of fact. They are having a winning season so far of course. They are about to face off against the Buddhist kids' team by the way. They have never saw that team before. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will be having a good match.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have defeated the Muslim kids' team yesterday"

"The pandemic is still going on" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Everyone is at home right now"

"Who are we playing against today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to face off against the Buddhist kids' team" said Diana.

"I have never seen that team like that" said Nancy.

"They are coming from the Buddhist school" said Diana.

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

"Now you remember, girls" said Diana.

Later, the first competition for the day will the floor exercise.

"The Buddhist kids' team have just got a perfect ten" said Sue.

"I am about to do the floor exercise" said Brianna.

"Hi, Brianna" said Diana. "Good luck"

"Thanks, Di" said Brianna.

Diana and her friends saw Brianna began doing her floor routine.

"Look at Brianna, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that Buddhist gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Nancy.

They saw Brianna doing some flips.

"She has a lot of flips today" said Diana.

"Yes, she does, Di" said Sue.

A little later, Brianna has finished her floor exercise.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Diana.

The judges gave Brianna a perfect ten.

"Good job for Brianna" said Sue. "We are in the lead"

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	131. Beating the Buddhist Kids' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match so far. They are currently in the lead as a matter of fact. They have done the floor exercise of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for today will the uneven bars. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the Buddhist kids' team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done a lot of flips"

"We are in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is the final competition for today?" Sue asked.

"We are going to do the uneven bars" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The Buddhist kids' team are about to go first"

"Let's see how they do" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends saw a Buddhist gymnast began to swing.

"Good to see a Buddhist gymnast doing the uneven bars, Di" said Sue.

The Buddhist gymnast continues to swing until she let go the uneven bars and landed on the mat.

"The judges gave her a perfect ten" said Diana.

"They are now in the lead" said Nancy.

"I'm about to do the uneven bars" said Diana.

"Good luck, Di" said Sue.

Diana grabbed the bar and began to swing.

"Look at Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Sue. "She is better than that gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if she does"

Diana grabs another bar and continues to swing. Then, she let go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "We have won another match"

"Good to see the Buddhist kids' team coming over" said Sue.

The Buddhist kids' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	132. The Hindu Kids' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have defeated the Muslim kids' team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the Hindu kids' team by the way. It will be the first time that they played against them. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are going to be safe"

"Who are we playing against?" Sue asked.

"We are about to play against the Hindu kids' team" said Diana.

"Never saw that team" said Nancy.

"It is the first time that we played against them" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the Hindu kids' team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now, girls" said Diana.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the vault.

"Ready to do the vault, Di?" Nancy asked.

"I sure am, girls" said Diana. "I have been practicing for this yesterday"

They saw Diana began running down the runway.

"Look at Di" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Nancy. "She is better than that Hindu gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Nancy. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"I don't want that to happen" said Sue.

Diana sprints onto the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands.

"She is doing good so far" said Nancy.

Diana has landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Sue.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"Good job for her" said Nancy.

"We are currently in the lead" said Sue. "This is a tight match"

Diana and her friends are having a good match. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	133. Beating the Hindu Kids' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match so far. They have recently done the vault as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the balance beam. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the Hindu kids' team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done the vault"

"We are currently beating the Hindu kids' team" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is the final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the balance beam" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The Hindu kids' team are about to go first"

Diana and her friends saw a Hindu gymnast began balancing.

"Good to see that Hindu gymnast, girls" said Diana.

"She has been practicing for this" said Sue.

The Hindu gymnast did some flip until she flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"The Hindu kids' team are currently in the lead right now" said Diana.

"I am about to the balance beam" said Nancy.

"Be careful" said Diana.

Nancy got on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at Nancy, Di" said Sue.

"She is better than that Hindu gymnast" said Diana.

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Sue.

They saw Nancy doing some flips until she flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Diana.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "Another win for us"

The Hindu kids' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	134. The Native American Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready for their next match. They have already defeated the Hindu kids' team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the Native American kids' team by the way. It is the first time that played with them. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the Native American kids' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are going to be safe"

"Who are we playing against today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to play against the Native American kids' team" said Diana.

"Never played them before" said Sue.

"It is the first time that we played with them" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the Native America kids' team coming of the locker room.

"They are here now, girls" said Diana.

Later, the first match for the day will the uneven bars.

"I am about to do some uneven bars" said Sue.

"Be careful now" said Diana.

"I sure will" said Sue.

She grabs the bar and began to swing.

"Look at Sue, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that Native American gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Nancy.

They saw Sue grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"She is still doing it" said Diana.

Sue let go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"Good job for Sue" said Diana. "We are in the lead"

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	135. Beating the Native American Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match so far. They are currently in the lead right now as a matter of fact. They are beating the Native American kids' team of course. They are about to do the final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the floor exercise. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the Native American kids' team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead"

"We are beating the Native American kids' team" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to do our final competition"

"What is the final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to the floor exercise" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The Native American kids' team are about to go first"

Diana and her friends saw the Native American gymnast began doing her floor routine.

"She is good at this" said Diana.

"She has been practicing for this yesterday" said Sue.

A bit later, the Native American kids' team are taken the lead.

"They just got a perfect ten" said Diana. "We need a perfect ten to win"

"Brittney can do the floor exercise" said Sue.

"Let's see how she does" said Diana.

They saw Brittney began doing her floor exercise.

"Look at Brittney, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that Native American gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

They saw Brittney some flips.

"She has a lot of flips today" said Sue.

After a while, Brittney has finished her floor routine.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Diana.

The judges gave Brittney a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "We have defeated the Native American kids' team"

The Native American kids' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	136. The Israeli Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have already defeated the Native American kids' team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season of course. They are about to face off against the Israel National Gymnastics team by the way. They didn't know that Israel had a gymnastics team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are going to be safe"

"Who are we playing against today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to face off against the Israel National Gymnastics team" said Diana.

"I didn't know that they have a gymnastics team" said Sue.

"Now you remember" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the Israel National Gymnastics team.

"They are here now, Di" said Sue.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the vault.

"Brandi is about to do the vault today, girls" said Diana. "She hasn't done that in a while"

"My sister is about to spank my ass" said Brandi.

Aria spanks her sister's ass and began running down the runway.

"Look at Brandi, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that Israeli gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

Brandi sprints onto the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands.

"Great run for Brandi" said Nancy.

They saw Brandi landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Diana.

The judges gave Brandi a perfect ten.

"Good job for Brandi" said Sue.

"We are taken the lead" said Diana. "There are a few more competitions that we are doing"

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	137. Beating the Israeli Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match so far. They are currently in the lead as a matter of fact. They have recently done the vault of course. They are about to do the final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the balance beam. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the Israel national gymnastics team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead"

"We have done the vault" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is our final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the balance beam" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The Israel national gymnastics team are about to go first"

Diana and her friends saw an Israeli gymnast began to balance herself.

"Good to see that gymnast balancing herself" said Sue.

"She has been practicing for weeks" said Diana.

"I didn't know that, Di" said Nancy.

Later, the Israel national gymnastics just got a perfect ten.

"They are in the lead right now, girls" said Diana. "I am about to do the balance beam"

"Be careful, Di" said Sue.

Diana got on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her now" said Sue. "She is better than that Israeli gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that happen" said Nancy.

Diana began doing some flips until she flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Sue.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"We did it" said Nancy. "We have won another game"

"Good to have the Israel national gymnastics team coming over" said Diana.

The Israel gymnastics team came to congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	138. The Russian Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They defeated the Israeli team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the Russia national gymnastics team by the way. They have never saw that team before. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the Russia national gymnastics team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are going to be safe"

"Who are we playing against today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to face off against the Russia national gymnastics team" said Diana.

"We know where they come from" said Nancy.

"They are from Russia" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the Russia national gymnastics team coming out of the locker room.

"Good to see them" said Sue.

Later, the first competition for the day will the floor exercise.

"I am going to do the floor exercise" said Nancy.

"Be careful now" said Diana.

They Nancy began doing her floor routine.

"Look at Nancy, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that Russian gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if that happens"

"We don't want that to happen" said Sue.

They saw Nancy began doing some flips.

"She has a lot of flips today" said Diana.

"She has been practicing for this yesterday" said Sue.

Nancy has finished her floor routine.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"That was a good job for her" said Sue. "We are done with our first competition"

"We are in the lead" said Diana. "There's more to come"

Diana and her friends are having a good match against the Russian team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	139. Beating the Russian Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are beating the Russia national gymnastics team. They have done the floor exercise as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the uneven bars. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the Russia national gymnastics team.

"Good match so far, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done the uneven bars"

"We are currently in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are about to do our final competition for today"

"What is the final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to the uneven bars" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The Russia national gymnastics are about to go first"

Diana and her friends saw the Russian gymnast grabbed the bars and began to swing.

"She has been practicing for this one" said Nancy.

"She did that before they came here" said Diana.

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

A bit later, the judges gave the Russia national gymnastics team a perfect ten.

"I am about to do the uneven bars" said Diana.

"Be careful now, Di" said Sue.

They saw Diana grabbed the bars and began to swing.

"Look at Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Sue. "She is better than that Russian gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if she does"

They saw Diana grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"She is still doing it" said Nancy.

Diana let go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Sue.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"We did it, Di" said Sue. "We have won another game"

The Russia national gymnastics are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	140. The Mexican Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have defeated the Russia national gymnastics team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the Mexico national gymnastics team by the way. They came from the south of the border. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the Mexico national gymnastics team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have defeated the Russia national gymnastics"

"The pandemic is still going on" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Everyone is at home right now"

"Who are playing against today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to play against the Mexico national gymnastics team" said Diana.

"They came from Mexico" said Nancy.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the Mexico national gymnastics team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now, Di" said Sue.

Later, the first competition for the day will the balance beam.

"Sue is about to do the balance beam" said Diana.

"Let's see how she does" said Nancy.

They saw Sue got on top of the balance beam and began herself.

"Look at Sue, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that Mexican gymnast"

"I hope she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would be disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Nancy.

They saw Sue doing some flips.

"She has been practicing for this" said Diana.

Sue flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"Good job for Sue" said Diana.

"She is good at doing flips" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are taken the lead as they finished the first competition. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	141. Beating the Mexican Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match so far. They are beating the Mexico national gymnastics team as a matter of fact. They are having a good match so far of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the vault. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match.

"Good match so far, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done the balance beam.

"We are beating the Mexico national gymnastics" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is the final competition for today?" Sue asked.

"We are going to do the vault" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Nancy.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The Mexico national gymnastics are about to go first"

"Let's see how they do" said Sue.

Diana and her friends a Mexican gymnast sprinting towards the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands.

"Good run for her" said Diana.

They saw a Mexican gymnast landed on the mat.

"The Mexico national gymnastics team are in the lead" said Sue.

"Nancy is about to do the vault" said Diana.

"Let's see how she does" said Sue.

They saw Nancy began running down the runway.

"Look at Nancy" said Diana.

"I saw her, Di" said Sue. "She is better than that Mexican gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Diana.

"I hope not, Di" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Diana.

Nancy sprinting towards the vaults and springs onto the vault with her hands. Then, she landed on the mat.

"Let's what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "We have won another match"

"It was nice to see the Mexico national gymnastics team" said Sue.

The Mexico national gymnastics team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	142. The Japanese Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They are about to face off against the Japan national gymnastics team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They have defeated a lot of teams by the way. It is the first time that they played against them. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are going to be safe"

"Who are playing against, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to face off against the Japan national gymnastics team" said Diana.

"I have never saw that team" said Nancy.

"They are coming from Japan" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the Japan national gymnastics team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now, girls" said Diana.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the uneven bars.

"I am about to do the uneven bars" said Sue.

"Be careful now" said Diana.

Sue grabbed the bar and began to swing.

"Look at Sue, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"I don't want that to happen" said Nancy.

They saw Sue grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"She is still doing it" said Diana.

"She is almost done, Di" said Nancy.

Sue let go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what that the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"That was a good job for her" said Nancy.

"Yes, it was" said Diana. "We currently in the lead"

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	143. Beating the Japanese Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match so far. They are beating the Japan national gymnastics team as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead right now of course. They are about to do their final competition by the way. The final competition will be the floor exercise. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the Japan national gymnastics team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are beating the Japan national gymnastics team"

"We are currently in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is the final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the floor exercise" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Nancy.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The Japan national gymnastics are about to go first"

"Let's see how they do" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw a Japanese gymnast doing her floor routine.

"Good to see that Japanese gymnast, girls" said Diana.

"She has been practicing for this" said Sue.

A bit later, the Japan national gymnastics team got a perfect ten from the judges.

"The Japan national gymnastics team are in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"Brittney is about to do the floor exercise" said Diana.

"Let's see how she does" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw Brittney doing her floor routine.

"Look at Brittney, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that Japanese gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

After doing the flips, Brittney has finished her floor routine.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Brittney a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "We have defeated the Japan national gymnastics team"

"It was nice for them coming over" said Sue.

The Japan national gymnastics are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	144. The Taiwanese Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for the next match. They have recently defeated the Japan national gymnastics team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far. They have defeated a lot of opponents by the way. Their next opponent will be the Taiwan national gymnastics team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the Taiwan national gymnastics team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They will be safe"

"Who are we playing against today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to face off against the Taiwan national gymnastics team" said Diana.

"Another Asian team coming to our town" said Sue.

"Here they come now" said Diana.

They saw the Taiwan national gymnastics team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now, girls" said Diana.

Later, the first competition for the day is the vault.

"I am about to do the vault today, Di" said Nancy.

"Make sure that you run fast" said Diana.

"I sure will" said Nancy.

They saw Nancy began running down the runway.

"Look at Nancy, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that Taiwanese gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Sue.

Nancy sprints down the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands.

"She has been practicing for this yesterday" said Diana.

They saw Nancy landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Sue.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"Good thing that did not make a mistake" said Diana.

"We are currently in the lead right now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	145. Beating the Taiwanese Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match so far. They have done the vault as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the balance beam. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the Taiwan national gymnastics team.

"Good match so far, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are beating the Japan national gymnastics team"

"We are currently in the lead" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is the final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the balance beam" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Nancy.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The Taiwan national gymnastics team are about to go first"

They saw the Taiwanese gymnast got on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Good to see that Taiwanese gymnast" said Sue. "She has been practicing for this"

"Yes, she has" said Diana.

A bit later, the judges gave the Taiwan national gymnastics team a perfect ten.

"They are currently in the lead" said Diana. "I am about to do the balance beam"

"Good luck, Di" said Sue.

Diana got on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Sue. "She is better than that Taiwanese gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Sue. "She will get a disqualified if she does"

"I don't want that to happen" said Nancy.

They saw Diana doing some flips. Then, she flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Sue.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"We did it" said Nancy. "We have just won another match"

The Taiwan national gymnastics team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	146. The New Zealander Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at the gym. They have recently defeated the Taiwan national gymnastics team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They about to face off against the New Zealand national gymnastics team by the way. They have never saw that team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the New Zealand national gymnastics team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are going to be safe"

"Who are we playing against today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to play against the New Zealand national gymnastics team" said Diana.

"They are coming from New Zealand" said Sue. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the New Zealand gymnastics team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now, girls" said Diana.

Later, the first competition for the day will be floor exercise.

"The New Zealand national gymnastics have done their floor routine" said Nancy.

"Yes, they did, girls" said Diana. "Sue is about to do her floor exercise"

"I sure am" said Sue. "I will do my best"

They saw Sue began doing her floor routine.

"Look at Sue, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that New Zealander gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

They saw Sue doing some flips.

"She has been practicing for this all day" said Nancy.

Sue has finished her floor routine.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Diana.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"Good job for Sue" said Nancy.

"She has a lot of flips today" said Diana. "We are in the lead right now"

Diana and her friends are having a good match against the New Zealand national gymnastics team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	147. Beating the New Zealander Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match so far. They are beating the New Zealand national gymnastics team as a matter of fact. They are having currently in the lead right now of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the uneven bars. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the New Zealand national gymnastics team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"it sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done the floor exercise"

"We are currently in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is the final competition for today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the uneven bars" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The New Zealand national gymnastics team are about to go first"

They saw a New Zealander gymnast began to swing.

"She has been practicing for this" said Sue.

"She did that before they come over" said Diana.

A bit later, the judges gave the New Zealander national gymnastics team a perfect team.

"They are in the lead right now, Di" said Sue.

"Nancy will be doing the floor exercise" said Diana.

They saw Nancy grabbed the bar and began to swing.

"Look at Nancy, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her, Sue" said Diana. "She is better than that gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

They saw Nancy grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"She is still doing it" said Sue.

Nancy let go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Diana.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "We won the game"

The New Zealand national gymnastics team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	148. The Peruvian Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at the gym. They have defeated the New Zealand national gymnastics team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the Peru national gymnastics team by the way. They are coming from South America. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the Peru national gymnastics team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are going to be safe"

"Who are we playing against today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to face off against the Peru national gymnastics team" said Diana.

"I have never seen that team before" said Sue.

"They are coming from Peru" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the Peru national gymnastics team coming out of their locker room.

"They are here now" said Diana.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the balance beam.

"I am about to do the balance beam" said Nancy.

"Be careful now" said Diana.

"I sure will" said Nancy.

They saw her got on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at Nancy, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that Peruvian gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that happen" said Sue.

They saw Nancy doing some flips.

"She has a lot of flips" said Diana.

Nancy flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what that the judges have to say" said Sue.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"Good job for her" said Diana. "She has been practicing for this"

Diana and her friends are having a good match. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	149. Beating the Peruvian Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are beating the Peru national gymnastics team. They are having a good match so far as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the say will be the vault. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the Peru national gymnastics team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done the balance beam"

"We are currently in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is the final competition for today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the vault" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The Peru national gymnastics are about to go first"

Diana and her friends saw a Peruvian gymnast began running down the runway.

"She been practicing for this" said Nancy.

The Peruvian gymnast sprints onto the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands. Then, she landed on the mat.

"The judges gave her perfect ten" said Diana. The Peru national gymnastics team are now in the lead.

"Bonnie will be doing that" said Sue.

"Let's see how she does" said Diana.

They saw Bonnie began running down the runway.

"Look at Bonnie, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that Peruvian gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Nancy.

Bonnie sprints onto the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands. Then, she landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Sue.

The judges gave Bonnie a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "We have won another match"

The Peru national gymnastics team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	150. The Kids of Wrestlers

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have already defeated the Peru national gymnastics team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the kids of wrestlers by the way. They have never saw that team like that. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the kids of wrestlers.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are going to be safe"

"Who are playing against?" Sue asked.

"We are about to play the kids of wrestlers" said Diana.

"Never saw that team" said Nancy.

"They came from another school" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the kids of wrestlers coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now, girls" said Diana.

"Good to see them" said Sue.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the uneven bars.

"I am about to do the uneven bars" said Diana.

"Be careful now, Di" said Sue.

"I sure will, girls" said Diana.

She grabbed the bars and began to swing.

"Look at Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Sue. "She is better than that gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Nancy.

They saw Diana grabbed another bar.

"She is still doing it" said Sue.

Diana let go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"Good job for Di" said Sue.

"She has been practicing for this" said Nancy. "We are in the lead"

Diana and her friends are having a good match against the kids of wrestlers. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	151. Beating the Kids of Wrestlers

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match so far. They have recently done the uneven bars as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the floor exercise. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the kids of wrestlers.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have recently done the uneven bars"

"We are currently in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is the final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the floor exercise" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The kids of wrestlers are about to go first"

Diana and her friends a gymnast from the kids of wrestlers doing some floor exercise.

"She has been doing this a week ago" said Sue.

"She might have been practicing" said Diana.

A bit later, the judges gave the kids of wrestlers a perfect ten.

"They are currently in the lead" said Diana.

"Nancy is about to do the floor exercise" said Sue.

"Let's see how she does" said Diana.

They saw Nancy began doing her floor routine.

"Look at Nancy, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Sue.

They saw Nancy doing some flips.

"She has a lot of flips" said Diana.

Nancy has finished her floor exercise.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "We have won another game"

"It was nice for them coming over" said Sue.

The kids of wrestlers are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	152. Perry Arrives

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at the gymnastics school. They have recently defeated the kids of wrestlers as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to have a new gymnast by the way. It's been a while that they get a new member of the team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be getting a new gymnast.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gymnastics class"

"We are about to get ready our class" said Sue.

"We sure are" said Diana. "In fact, we have defeated the kids of wresters"

"It was nice for them to come over" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are also having a good season"

"We are about to have a new gymnast" said Sue.

"I heard about that, girls" said Diana. "I wonder who it is"

"We will have to wait and see" said Sue. "Class is about to start"

"Let's go ahead and have a seat" said Diana.

They went to take a seat.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"I see her now" said Diana.

"Good morning, class" said Brandi.

"Nice to see Brandi again" said Diana.

"We are about to have a newest member of the gymnastics team" said Aria.

"I can't wait to see who it is" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "Here she comes now"

Diana and her friends saw a new gymnast member arriving in class.

"Who is that?" Nancy asked.

"That is Perry" said Diana.

"I know her, Di" said Sue.

"It is good to see her" said Diana.

"I hope she can practice some gymnast moves" said Sue.

"I hope so too, girls" said Diana.

They saw Perry registered with the team.

"She is registered now" said Nancy.

"That was nice of her registering with us" said Diana.

"It's time now to start the class" said Brandi.

"We have a lot of practice today, girls" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have saw a new gymnast registered with the team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	153. The Vietnamese Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at the gym. They have recently got a new gymnast as a matter of fact. They have been practicing for their next match of course. They are about to face off against the Vietnam national gymnastics by the way. They are coming from Vietnam. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the Vietnam national gymnastics team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have got a new gymnast to the team"

"We have been practicing yesterday" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Everyone is at home right now"

"The pandemic is still going on" said Sue. "Who are we playing against?"

"We are about to face off against the Vietnam national gymnastics team" said Diana.

"Never saw that team" said Sue.

"It is the first time that we played against them" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the Vietnam national gymnastics team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now, girls" said Diana.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the vault.

"Lana is about to the vault today" said Diana.

"Let's see how she does" said Sue.

They saw Lana began running down the runway.

"Look at Lana, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that Vietnamese gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Nancy.

Lana sprints onto the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands.

"She has been running so fast" said Diana.

They saw Lana landing on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Lana a perfect ten.

"That was a good job for her" said Diana. "We are in the lead"

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	154. Beating the Vietnamese Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match so far. They are beating the Vietnam national gymnastics team as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will the balance beam. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the Vietnam national gymnastics team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead"

"We are beating the Vietnam national gymnastics team" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We have done a lot of flips today"

"We are about to get ready for our final competition" said Nancy.

"What is the final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the balance beam" said Diana.

"We know how to do that" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The Vietnam national gymnastics team are about to go first"

Diana and her friends saw a Vietnamese gymnast balancing herself.

"It looks like she has been practicing for this yesterday" said Sue.

A Vietnamese gymnast continues to balance until she finished.

"The judges just gave her a perfect ten" said Diana. "They are in the lead"

"Perry is about to do the balance beam" said Sue.

"Let's see how she does" said Diana.

They saw Perry got on top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at Perry, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that Vietnamese gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want to happen" said Sue.

Perry doing some flips on top of the balance beam until she flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Sue.

The judges gave Perry a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "We have won another match"

The Vietnam national gymnastics team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	155. The Preschool Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next match. They have already defeated the Vietnam national gymnastics team as a matter of fact. They are having a good match of course. They are about to face off against the preschool boys' team by the way. They have never that team like that. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the preschool boys' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are going to be safe"

"Who are we playing against?" Sue asked.

"We are about to face off against the preschool boys' team" said Diana.

"I have never saw that team" said Sue.

"It is the first time that they played against them" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the preschool boys' team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now" said Diana.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the floor exercise.

"I am about to do the floor exercise" said Sue.

"Good luck" said Diana.

"I sure will" said Sue.

They saw Sue began doing her floor routine.

"Look at Sue, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that preschool gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Nancy.

They saw Sue doing some flips.

"She has a lot of flips" said Diana.

"She has been practicing for this" said Nancy.

Sue has finished her floor routine.

"Let's see what the judges have to say" said Diana.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"That was a good job for her" said Nancy. "We are now in the lead"

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	156. Beating the Preschool Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good gymnastics match. They have recently done the floor exercise as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead of course. They are about to get ready for the final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the uneven bars. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the preschool boys' team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done the floor exercise"

"We are currently in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is the final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the uneven bars" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "It is unfortunate that boys can't do the uneven bars"

"It is only for girls, Di" said Nancy.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "They are doing the still rings"

"That one is only for boys" said Sue.

"I can see one of the gymnasts doing that" said Diana.

Later, the judges gave the preschool boys' team a perfect ten.

"They are in the lead" said Sue.

"I am about to do the uneven bars" said Diana.

"Good luck, Di" said Sue.

They saw Diana grabbed the bar and landed on the mat.

"Look at Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Sue. "She is better than that gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Nancy.

Diana grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"She is still doing it" said Sue.

Diana let go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"We did it" said Sue. "We won another match"

The preschool boys' team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	157. The Circus Freaks

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at the gym. They are about to get ready for their next match as a matter of fact. They are having a good season of course. They are about to face off against the circus freaks by the way. They have never saw that team before. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the circus freaks.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are going to be safe"

"Who are playing against, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to face off against the circus freaks" said Diana.

"I have never seen the circus freaks" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"It is the first time that we played against them" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the circus freaks coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now, girls" said Diana.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the balance beam.

"I am about to do the balance beam" said Sue.

"Be careful now" said Diana.

They saw Sue got top of the balance beam and began balancing herself.

"Look at Sue, Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that circus freak"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Nancy.

They saw Sue doing some flips.

"She has a lot of flips" said Diana.

Sue flipped out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Sue a perfect ten.

"Good job for Sue" said Diana. "She has been practicing for this"

"This is a tough match" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have taken the lead after they finished the first competition. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	158. Beating the Circus Freaks

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good match so far. They have done the balance beam as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the vault. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the circus freaks.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done the balance beam"

"We are beating the circus freaks" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are in the lead right now"

"We are about to get ready for the final competition" said Nancy.

"What is the final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the vault" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The circus freaks are about to go first"

Diana and her friends saw a circus freak gymnast began running down the runway.

"She has been practicing for this" said Sue.

"Yes, she has, girls" said Diana. "We can win this one"

Later, the judges gave the circus freaks a perfect ten.

"The circus freaks are in the lead, Di" said Sue.

"I saw it, girls" said Diana. "Nancy is about to do the vault"

"Let's see how she does" said Sue.

They saw Nancy began running down the runway.

"Look at Nancy, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that circus freak gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

They saw Nancy sprints towards the vault and springs onto the vault with her hands. Then, she landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"We did it, girls" said Diana. "We have won another match"

"Nancy did a good job on the vault" said Sue.

The circus freaks are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	159. The Mean Women Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at the gym. They have defeated the circus freaks as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to face off against the mean women team by the way. That team always try to cheat to win. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the mean women team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are going to be safe"

"Who are we playing against today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to play against the mean women team" said Diana.

"That will be a tough one" said Sue.

"Yes, it will" said Diana. "Here they come now"

Diana and her friends saw the mean women team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now" said Diana.

Later, the first competition for the day will be the uneven bars.

"I am going to do the uneven bars" said Nancy.

"Be careful now" said Diana.

They saw Nancy grabbed the bar and began to swing.

"Look at Nancy, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her" said Diana. "She is better than that mean gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "She will get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happened" said Sue.

They saw Nancy grabbed another bar and continues to swing.

"She is still doing it, Di" said Sue.

"She has been practicing for this last week" said Diana.

Nancy let go of the bar and landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Nancy a perfect ten.

"Good job for Nancy" said Diana.

"We are currently in the lead right now" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a good match so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	160. Beating the Mean Women Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good gymnastics match. They are beating the mean women team as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead of course. They are about to get ready for their final competition by the way. The final competition for the day will be the floor exercise. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will defeat the mean women team.

"This is a good match, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have done the uneven bars"

"We are currently in the lead right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to get ready for our final competition"

"What is the final competition for today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to do the floor exercise" said Diana.

"We know how to do that, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Diana. "The mean women are about to go first"

"Let's see how they do" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw a mean gymnast doing her floor routines.

"That gymnast has been practicing for this yesterday" said Diana.

"We don't want her to cheat" said Sue.

Later, the judges gave the mean women team a perfect ten.

"They are in the lead now, Di" said Sue.

"I will do the floor exercise" said Diana.

"Be careful now, Di" said Sue.

They saw Diana began doing the floor exercise.

"Look at Di" said Nancy.

"I saw her" said Sue. "She is better than that mean gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Nancy.

"I hope not" said Sue. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Nancy.

They saw Diana doing some flips.

"She has a lot of flips today" said Sue.

Diana has finished her floor routines.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Nancy.

The judges gave Diana a perfect ten.

"We did it" said Sue. "We have won another match"

"I'm glad that the mean women team don't cheat" said Nancy.

The mean women team are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	161. The Mean Girls' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at the gym. They have recently defeated the mean women team as a matter of fact. They are having a good season so far of course. They are about to about to face off against the mean girls' team by the way. Just like the mean women team, the girls will always try to cheat to win. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the mean girls' team.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the gym"

"This place looks empty, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the pandemic is still going on"

"Everyone is at home right now" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are going to be safe"

"Who are we playing against today?" Sue asked.

"We are about to face off against the mean girls' team" said Diana.

"That will be a tough one, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, it is, girls" said Diana. "Like the mean women team, they always try to cheat"

Diana and her friends saw the mean girls' team coming out of the locker room.

"They are here now, Di" said Sue.

Later, the first competition for the day will be vault.

"Brittney is going to do the vault" said Diana.

"Let's see how she does" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw Brittney began running down the runway.

"Look at Brittney, Di" said Sue.

"I saw her, girls" said Diana. "She is better than that mean gymnast"

"I hope that she doesn't make a mistake" said Sue.

"I hope not, girls" said Diana. "She would get disqualified if she does"

"We don't want that to happen" said Nancy.

Brittney sprints towards the springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands. Then, she landed on the mat.

"Let's see what the judges say" said Sue.

The judges gave Brittney a perfect ten.

"Good job for Brittney" said Diana. "She has been practicing for this"

Diana and her friends having a good match against the mean girls' team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
